Cada uno en su lugar
by Marel Granger Lupin
Summary: Mi primer fic...Inicio de la historia justo en la 4ª temporada. Nuestra pareja favorita BxB. Un chico nuevo en la ciudad, un amigo que les dara una perspectiva distinta sobre su relacion. Nuevas parejas. Entrad y opinad. ¡Capitulo 5 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

*Note Autor* - Este fic, que nació como una idea rara, no hubiera sido posible sin mis amigas Marina o mejor conocida como Ladysquint y Sonia.

Capitulo 1

Eran las once menos cuarto cuando Temperance Brennan estacionó su coche ultimo modelo frente al imponente edificio del FBI. Ésta miró el reloj que había en el salpicadero y con un suspiro vio que llegaba con tiempo a su cita con Caroline Julian. Aquella mañana de finales de febrero había amanecido lluviosa y aunque en ese momento la lluvia había cesado, el cielo aun amenazaba con su color plomizo con descargar una buena tormenta.

Una vez tomó la carpeta con la información del caso que tenia que entregarle a la fiscal se dispuso a salir del coche y encaminarse hacia la entrada, pero una vez fuera del mismo y antes de dar un solo paso abrió la puerta de atrás donde cogió su abrigo y se dirigió hacia las puertas del edificio.

Dentro todo era un bullicio, agentes trabajando sin parar, secretarias recibiendo llamadas, algo a lo que la antropóloga estaba ya acostumbrada, era lo normal en un viernes, la anticipación del fin de semana. Justo cuando llegaba al vestíbulo donde se encontraban los ascensores un muy acelerado Sweets se acercó a ella; el psicólogo parecía inquieto.

Hola Dra Brennan – saludó Sweets

Sweets, ¿que te ocurre, porque tienes tanta prisa? – preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Vera, tengo una cita con el médico y ya tenía que haber salido, pero tengo que darle este perfil a la fiscal Julian – contestó enseñándole una carpeta que llevaba en la mano. - Doctora Brennan – exclamó el psicólogo – usted ha quedado con la Srta. Julian, no es cierto, le agradecería muchísimo que le entregara el perfil por mi.

Pues si, tengo que reunirme con ella, de hecho, tendría que hacerlo ya Sweets, tengo prisa...

Lo se, Lo se Dra. pero yo también tengo prisa y me haría un gran favor.

El tono que utilizó sonó como el de un cachorrito abandonado, además de que el gesto de su cara le acompañaba en su propósito de convencer a la científica...

Ahh, de acuerdo Sweets -exclamó Brennan volviendo los ojos – Dame esa dichosa carpeta – añadió Brennan con desgana – Pero es la ultima vez que te hago un favor, no es mi trabajo hacer el tuyo.

Muchas gracias Dra. Brennan, muchas gracias – respondió sonriendo el psicólogo - ¡Ah!, y no se olvide que la semana que viene tienen sesión el Agente Booth y usted – añadió ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Brennan se introdujo en la ya apretada cabina del ascensor junto con con otros agentes que subían a sus puestos de trabajo, para salir unos pisos mas arriba; con paso decidido se encaminó hacia la sala de juntas donde había quedado con la fiscal.

Ésta la esperaba sentada en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la larga mesa de juntas donde Brennan ya había estado en otras ocasiones. Le dio un breve saludo cuando se percató de que estaba allí la antropóloga.

Buenos días Dra. Brennan, ha traído lo que le pedí, querida.

Si, aquí tengo el informe del caso de Cal Warren – respondió Brennan entregándole la carpeta que traía – Además de este perfil, me lo ha dado Sweets.

Estupendo, me preguntaba donde estaba el chaval, ahh con esto ya puedo cerrar el caso – contestó algo hastiada.

Creo que deberías procesarla como a una adulta.

Chérie, solamente tiene 11 años- dijo Caroline pacientemente – lo único que podemos hacer es internarla en un centro, le darán unos azotitos y ya esta.

Pero no es suficiente, mató a un hombre.

¡Ah!, pero así es la vida querida, eso no lo toman en cuenta.

Bueno tengo que estar de vuelta en el laboratorio, sino me necesita para nada mas...

Tranquila querida, ya me encargo yo de todo esto- dijo la fiscal con su tono despreocupado de siempre – No va a visitar al Agente Booth -añadió en tono malicioso

Pensaba pasar por su despacho de camino, aunque no creo que sea de tu incumbencia si tengo intención o no de ver a Booth.

De acuerdo, chérie, de acuerdo... lo he captado, hasta otra ocasión. Adiós doctora Brennan

Y saliendo del salón se dirigió hacia el despacho del agente por los pasillos que tan bien conocía. Antes de que llegase a la puerta escuchó a Booth que tenía una conversación con otro hombre y decidió entrar. Al hacerlo Booth se sorprendió tanto de verla allí en ese momento que solo exclamo un ¡Huesos! y dejó caer al suelo alguno de los papeles que estaba ordenando, mientras que su interlocutor, un hombre de unos treintaitantos, de porte atlético, y tan alto como Booth se quedó mirándola intensamente; tenía una melena corta de color negro, bien cuidada cuyo flequillo llegaba justo a ras de las cejas y que llevaba desordenado, sus ojos eran color azul claro. Venía vestido de forma informal para ser un agente del FBI que siempre iban bien arreglados y con traje, éste estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

¿Qué haces aquí Huesos? – preguntó Booth juntando los folios de nuevo y poniéndolos en orden.- No te esperaba hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Pues, he venido a dejarle unos informes sobre el último caso a Caroline y antes de volver al laboratorio quería saludarte.

El desconocido hombre para Brennan no dejaba de mirarla, pero no le importaba aquel desconocido, al que supuso sería otro agente especial, porque su atención estaba puesta en Booth.

¿Así qué esta es tu compañera, la antropóloga? – preguntó el agente saliendo de detrás de la mesa y aproximándose a Brennan. - Bueno, ahora entiendo porque no me las has presentado antes. Haría perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre.

¡Alex! - le reprochó en tono serio Booth.

Brennan sin darle importancia al comentario se giró ligeramente hacia Booth y le contestó tranquilamente:

En realidad, la única manera de que un hombre perdiera la cabeza sería si se la cortaran...y eso le mataría...aunque entiendo que era un símil para decir que soy atractiva. No te preocupes Booth, se que mi estructura física es apreciada por los hombres. Estadísticamente, las personas atractivas tienen una mayor posibilidad de éxito profesional, aunque creo que la belleza no debería ser un factor para tener éxito. Además de mi atractivo poseo una gran inteligencia.

Vaya que modesta es – respondió irónicamente el agente.

Créeme esta siendo muy modesta – respondió Booth aun desde su mesa.

Así que usted es la doctora Brennan, es un placer al fin. Seeley me ha hablado mucho de usted -dijo finalmente el agente estirando el brazo para estrecharle la mano.

Brennan miró con desconfianza el gesto de agente e ignorándolo miró hacia Booth haciéndole entender que hiciera las presentaciones. Booth salió de detrás de su mesa para ponerse al lado de Brennan y sonriendo miró hacia el otro agente empezando a hablar.

Huesos, éste es el agente especial Alex Carter, mi compañero aquí en el FBI y mi amigo - el aludido solo sonrió ante la presentación de Booth, corroborando de esa manera lo que él decía.

¿Compañero? - preguntó Brennan extrañada, mirando al otro agente del FBI de soslayo – pensé que yo era tu compañera – añadió susurrándole y acercándose a Booth.

Ehm...Bueno si, Huesos – contestó entrecortadamente Booth algo sorprendido – es cierto tu eres mi compañera pero cuando resolvemos crímenes, pero Alex, con él trabajo todos los días y desde hace años. Además Alex es el mejor agente del edificio, después de mi claro- exclamó riendo al final.

Mientras Alex fingía estar abrumado por esa última sentencia, Booth casi al instante notó como la mandíbula de Brennan se tensó tras ese comentario y su voz sonó preocupada cuando dijo...

¿Huesos, estas bien?

Pero Brennan solo le miró de reojo aun con la mandíbula contraída, aquello para Booth fue suficiente para entender que le pasaba por la cabeza a Brennan y es que su mirada por instante mostró temor y eso le dijo que la antropóloga pensó por instante en su encuentro con Jamie Kenton.

Intentando liberar de tensiones el ambiente, carraspeo tratando de llamar la atención de otro agente, pero fue Brennan la que volvió a hablar:

Mientras que no me intente dar de comer a unos perros salvajes...

Alex parecía confundido ante la respuesta de la antropóloga, no entendía que quería decir con eso y miro hacia Booth buscando respuesta..

Hace unos 4 años, Brennan fue secuestrada y atacada por un federal llamado Kenton, estaba metido en cosas sucias y ella le descubrió y bueno, había de por medio unos cuantos perros, para digamos, ehm- a Booth parecía costarle contar lo que estaba contando- para deshacerse del cuerpo- dijo por fin.

¡ah!, entiendo... recuerdo que cuando llegue había un gran revuelo con ese tío, lo que me hace entender porque me vigilaban tan de cerca.

¿Que dices Alex?- preguntó Booth – porque no me contaste nada de eso.-La cara de Booth mostraba preocupación.

Eso no importa, Seeley, ahora lo comprendo... querían estar seguros de que no le entraban nuevos topos, y como yo venia de fuera...no se preocupe Doctora Brennan soy de fiar- añadió guiñándole un ojo a Brennan.

Brennan se relajó tras el comentario del agente, notaba que el agente estaba muy galante con ella y cuando miró de nuevo a Alex lo hizo con determinación como hacía cuando miraba restos humanos, para a continuación hacer un comentario:

Puedo distinguir bastante simetría en tu estructura facial.

¿Que quiere decir con eso? - preguntó Alex sin comprender.

Alex, es su manera de definir que eres atractivo – respondió Booth antes de que Brennan dijera nada.

Ah, vaya...gracias – contestó Alex con una media sonrisa -aunque debo agradecérselo a mis antepasados, ellos me dieron buenos genes...

Brennan frunció el ceño, gesto de que no comprendía, y Booth arqueó las cejas y torció el gesto de su boca, como si no encontrara palabras...

Bueno mi bisabuelo siempre dijo que veníamos de un linaje importante...y yo diría sin equivocarme que podría ser William Wallace- esto último lo dijo casi de forma chistosa, porque a continuación puso en su rostro una amplia sonrisa, que le hacia parecer un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

Tras lo cual y casi de inmediato Brennan respondió.

Eso no es posible

¿Qué?, ¿qué te dice que no lo soy? - Preguntó con sorpresa

No puede ser porque tu estructura ósea no se asemeja a la del personaje histórico, según los datos que existen de él.

Vaya, es muy buena – contestó Alex dirigiéndose a Booth.

Por supuesto que lo soy – interrumpió Brennan.- Es mi trabajo...

Huesos, él bromeaba – contestó Booth con paciencia.

Ahora la que miraba con mas atención a Alex era Brennan, si antes había sido él ahora podía sentir la mirada azul de la mujer escrutándole. Booth, al lado de ella, sonreía viéndose meramente como un observador y parecía disfrutar de su incomodidad. Al final, Alex preguntó de forma distraída:

¿Solo te gustan los huesos o tienes facetas mas sexys?

¡Alex! - le recriminó Booth

¿Qué?, solo intentaba romper el hielo.

Brennan le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero seguía teniendo dudas sobre aquel hombre e interrumpiendo a los dos agentes volvió a hablar:.

Entonces, tu trabajo es simplemente de oficina – preguntó Brennan de forma distante.

No...no exactamente, ayudo en las investigaciones, aunque aun no me han dado ningún caso propiamente dicho, lo que de verdad me apetecería mucho es salir a las calles y patearle el culo a los malos- contestó Alex, golpeando el puño contra la palma de la mano. - Pero las normas del FBI me prohíben extralimitarme, ¡dichosas normas!- se quejó el agente en tono burlón

A Brennan ese tema pareció gustarle algo más, ya que sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, para casi inmediatamente soltar una risita, que dejó a los dos agentes mirándola extrañados.

¿Huesos?- dijo Booth chasqueando los dedos al lado de Brennan - ¿Estas con nosotros?- preguntó intrigado.

¿Que le hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Alex extrañado a Booth.

No se, tal vez este recordando lo mucho que le gusta reducir a los sospechosos – respondió Booth sonriendo mientras miraba a Brennan.

¿Ella?, me cuesta imaginar a una científica peleando contra alguien.

La frase no pasó desapercibida para Brennan, la cual casi instantáneamente le respondió:

Soy experta en tres tipos de Artes marciales y tengo una excelente puntería disparando...

Interesante, yo gane dos competiciones estatales e hice varias exhibiciones de Artes Marciales, además de ser un buen tirador en el ejército.

No me estas logrando impresionar porque Booth también era buen tirador cuando era francotirador.

Huesos...Alex – intervino Booth – creo que esto se esta yendo de las manos, queréis tranquilizaros, sino me vais a obligar a separaros...me dais dolor de cabeza - añadió soltando un suspiro.

Booth, lo único que le quería decir a tu amigo es que aunque tenga muy desarrollados sus músculos bíceps y deltoides para el ejercicio físico, estoy segura que podría ganarle en una pelea.

Alex por un instante se quedó desconcertado, había entendido lo de la pelea pero no lo de los músculos, si sabía lo de los bíceps, pero los deltoides, le sonaba a chino y mirando distraídamente a Booth, con gesto confundido, le preguntó solo con la mirada; Booth entendiendo casi al instante que Alex lo miraba porque no había entendido a Brennan se señaló con disimulo el hombro... una vez tuvo claro el comentario anterior respondió:

Gracias por destacar mis músculos, doctora no son fácil de conseguir aunque paso muchas horas en el gimnasio para hacerlo – sonando excesivamente prepotente. - Y siento contradecirla pero para hacer esa afirmación antes debería demostrarlo, ¿no cree?- el tono que usó para aquel comentario sonaba como si lo que había dicho lo dijese en broma.

Puedo demostrarlo, soy una luchadora excelente.

La respuesta de Brennan le dio la posibilidad de seguir picándola, pensaba que como cualquier chica de las que él conocía, se rendiría antes de hacerse daño...

¿Qué le parecería quedar el sábado que viene, por la mañana para hacer una pequeña practica en los gimnasios del FBI?.

Me parece bien...puedo hacer una parada antes de ir al laboratorio.

A Alex, la respuesta le pilló desprevenido, pues lo que quería hacer era solo bromear, picar a la antropóloga, pero ya no podía echarse atrás, no era un cobarde y haberse negado hubiera dicho eso exactamente.

Escuchadme, esto es una bobada, vamos Huesos seguro que Alex no hablaba en serio.- interrumpió de nuevo Booth.

Booth, tu amigo Alex no tiene información directa de mis habilidades en defensa personal y podría demostrarle que soy muy capaz de defenderme.

¿Es definitivo lo que piensas, no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión? – preguntó Booth interesado, Brennan como respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza-. Bueno yo no me voy a meter en vuestras locuras, si os hacéis daño ya no será mi problema – añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

De repente se instaló un silencio incómodo dentro del despacho, Brennan sonreía satisfecha por su decisión, Alex miraba hacia Booth y Booth miraba a Brennan, conocía bien a la antropóloga y sabía que solía entender todo de forma demasiado literal, y claramente había entendido aquello como una prueba, también sabia que después arreglaría cuentas con el agente especial por proponer esas locuras y más a Brennan, que era tan testaruda que no cambiaría de idea y tenia el mal presentimiento de que alguien ser haría daño y todas las papeletas las tenía su amigo...

Parece que la situación se ha puesto algo tensa – comentó Alex rompiendo el silencio - Dra. Brennan – preguntó instantáneamente – que hace una científica en un museo...

Mi trabajo es identificar restos humanos irreconocibles y meter en la cárcel a los criminales...

Agh, que asco...fiambres podridos...yo no sería capaz de acercarme a uno, podrían arruinar mis zapatos – exclamó Alex, aunque claramente bromeaba.

Alex...cállate- le reprendió Booth pacientemente.

Le agradecería, Agente Carter que no utilizara motes, son restos humanos que merecen respeto – respondió Brennan de forma taxativa y bastante seria, ignorando la frase de Booth.

Tiene razón, Dra. Brennan, me excedido...le pido disculpas -dijo en tono serio - Puedo preguntarle Dra. Brennan, si tiene planes? - añadió picaramente.

No entiendo su pregunta, agente, es bastante ambigua – contestó absorta en sus pensamientos - . Si me disculpan debo irme. Al contrario que el de ustedes mi trabajo se tiene en alta estima y yo soy la única que puede realizarlo de forma satisfactoria...- contestó Brennan de forma cortante.

Un placer haberla conocido – dijo rápidamente Alex, extendiendo de nuevo su brazo.

Brennan ignoró lo dicho por Alex, y con un pequeño gesto se despidió de Booth para a continuación salir del despacho sin decir nada más.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Alex hablara de nuevo:

Bueno, creo que me voy a ir – expresó mirando su reloj – es mi día libre y estoy pasando más tiempo aquí que haciendo mis cosas... ¿me acompañas a mi despacho?

Te sigo... - respondió Booth.

Y salieron en silencio del despacho.

A medio camino de su despacho Alex volvió a sacar el tema de conversación del que hablaban antes de ser interrumpidos por la antropóloga:

Entonces, ¿enserio no quieres acompañarme?, vamos Seeley, son los Lakers, es un partidazo...

No, no puedo Alex, tengo trabajo que hacer y después tengo que recoger a Parker en el colegio, hoy me lo quedo...

De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre los dos agentes, pero fue Alex quien lo rompió de nuevo..

Sinceramente, ¿qué le pasa a esa mujer? - preguntó en tono cabreado.

¿A quién te refieres? – respondió Booth confuso

A quién va a ser, Seel, a tu compañera, la doctorcita...¿es que esta mujer no tiene abuela o qué?. Menudo ego, es tan grande que seguro que lo ven desde la Estación Espacial...

Venga Alex, mira, cuesta acostumbrarse al carácter de Brennan, es la manera que tiene de relacionarse, y no conoce otra. Pero es lo que te he dicho es acostumbrarse, debajo de toda esa capa de racionalidad hay una gran persona.

Y...sabe ella que te enfrentaste al líder de la Mara Muerte para protegerla – preguntó maliciosamente, alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

¿Que?, ¿como sabes **tú** eso? -preguntó sorprendido Booth.

Charlie ya me había comentado algo, pero yo deduje lo otro – respondió modestamente Alex – Eso es muy propio de ti, proteger a los demás, es algo que no puedes evitar Seeley – añadió riendo entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Booth se pasó la mano por la cabeza completamente abrumado, y ligeramente avergonzado le respondió:

Eres endemoniadamente listo, me conoces bien...pero por tu bien mejor que sigas con la boca cerrada y que Brennan siga sin saberlo..- le amenazó.

Tranquilo Seeley, mis labios están sellados – contestó alzando las manos en gesto de paz – además no me corresponde a mi contar eso, eres tu quien debe hacerlo amigo – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

¡Cállate! - contestó Booth riendo.

De nuevo hubo otro silencio que volvió a romper Alex:

Desde luego que ahora te entiendo, Seeley.

No te comprendo – respondió el aludido de nuevo confundido.

¿Así que fue a ella la que besaste en Navidad? - preguntó Alex con picardía

¿De donde has sacado eso?- le pregunto Booth con cierto pánico.

Lo cierto es que había un rumor moviéndose por el edificio, era muy raro porque te incluía a ti, y yo estaba seguro que tu no serias capaz de hacer algo así, pero insistieron mucho... sabes, a mi me lo puedes decir- comentó de manera cómplice – en realidad te entiendo, la doctora...es muy atractiva, un verdadero bombón...yo...yo también la besaría -añadió sonriendo.

Vale, vale. Si, nos besamos...¡pero no fue cosa mía! - exclamó el agente – fue todo idea de Caroline, es más, me atrevería a decir que fue ella quien lo extendió por el edificio.

Oye ¿y porqué tu compañera no me ha estrechado la mano? - le preguntó Alex cambiando de tema.

Porque la has ofendido, Alex. Ademas no le gusta demasiado que la toquen.

Y, ¿entonces, porque te toca a ti?

Bueno es que yo soy su compañero.- respondió tranquilamente

Si claro, sera eso...- contestó Alex con una sonrisa picara y alzando una ceja.

¡Alex, Ya basta! - exclamó Booth un poco incomodo colocándose la corbata.

Alex rió con ganas viendo a su amigo tan cohibido, sabía que la antropóloga era muy importante para él, pero era tan divertido picarle, por lo correcto que siempre era. Recordó entonces el nombre que había dicho antes Booth, le resultaba conocido pero quería cerciorarse y poniéndose serio preguntó:

¿Caroline?...¿la fiscal? - Booth asintió como respuesta – La verdad es que no me sorprendería, porque comentario que hace ella se convierte en una historia completa.

Justo en ese momento, y casi como si hubiera presentido que la habían mencionado, apareció Caroline en el camino de los dos agentes, cargada con varias carpetas y tenia cara de malhumor, que cambió por completo al ver que se aproximaba a ella Booth...

Como estas querido – preguntó de forma afectuosa.

Cargado de trabajo, ya sabes – respondió sonriendo Booth – Huesos me ha dicho que has estado con ella.

Exacto guapo, ha venido a darme los informes para mandar al reformatorio a la pequeña de los King.

Desde luego, la madre le ha destrozado la vida a esa niña – desaprobó Booth.

Indudablemente, por cierto Booth aun tienes que darme el informe que te pedí sobre el juicio de Grover...¿Y quién es este? - preguntó señalando hacía Alex.

Pensaba que le conocías...él es el agente Alex Carter.

¡Ah ya!, este es el que no puede tenerla guardada en los pantalones.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y contesto:

Mi fama me precede...no me sorprende.

Booth le miró desaprobando su comportamiento, pero se quedó en silencio ignorando en parte el comentario por la amistad que le unía a Alex.

No sabía que tu amigo era tan superficial – dejo caer como si nada Caroline.

Gracias – contestó Alex

Mira chico – contestó cabreada – no te estaba haciendo un cumplido, dejas mucho que desear con tu actitud, no es la propia de un agente federal, ni tu actitud ni tu atuendo, haznos un favor a todos y deshazte de esa camiseta tan retrograda.

Caroline, hoy es su día libre – intentó defender Booth – por eso va vestido así.

tranquilo Seeley, suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres, aunque a mi si que me gusta la camiseta – añadió mirando su camiseta.

Booth le envió una mirada asesina, él intentando defender lo indefendible y Alex que no se callaba y seguía metiendo la pata. Él también miro la camiseta que llevaba su amigo aquel día, y hasta a él le parecía un tanto ofensiva, en la camiseta aparecía una chica, una pin-up que estaba inclinada hacia delante y un tipo que daba la impresión que iba a darle un azote...lo cierto es que entendía a Caroline porque además de esa imagen llevaba un leyenda "Have you been a bad girl?" (N/A: traducción: "Has sido una chica mala"), y que debió molestar bastante a la fiscal.

Mira chico... - empezó Caroline.

Agente Carter – le interrumpió Alex.

Para que yo te llame así, muchacho, antes tiene que comportarte como tal, y lo dudo con toda esa fama que tienes de come-mujeres, si fueras la mitad de lo que es Booth te llamaría agente. - contestó en tono borde.

Y dicha esa frase se marchó sin siquiera despedirse de Booth

Bien hecho, Alex – le recriminó Booth

¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho?...sabes que yo soy así Booth, pero que tenga fama, como dice tu amiga la fiscal, no implica que no sea un agente competente y tu lo sabes...

Por supuesto que lo se, anda vayamos ya a tu despacho.

Al llegar la hora de salir, Booth aun no había acabado con el informe que tenia entre manos, no había parado quieto en todo el día, miró su reloj y cerrando la carpeta donde guardó el informe tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir, ya acabaría el informe por la mañana.

Se dirigió al Founding Fathers, donde había quedado con Brennan después de hablarlo a la hora del almuerzo. Cuando entró en el local, tuvo que rodear a la gente para llegar a la mesa, donde ya estaba sentada la antropóloga esperándole.

Hola Booth – le saludo Brennan cuando le vio.

Hola Huesos – le devolvió el saludo Booth – ¿llevas mucho esperando? - preguntó mientras se sentaba y le hacia un gesto al camarero.

No, casi acabo de llegar

¿Que tal el día en el laboratorio?

Bastante movido, estuvimos identificando restos del limbo. Fue gratificante porque identificamos un buen numero de ellos.

Me alegro que en "_cerebrilandia_" sigan las cosas como siempre – contestó irónicamente

Y que tal tu, dijiste en el almuerzo que tenias trabajo – le preguntó ignorando el comentario

Pues si, he estado toda la tarde rellenando informes, justo antes de salir aun me faltaba uno, pero, ya lo acabare mañana o sino el Lunes, tengo tiempo.

Y ese amigo tuyo que conocí esta mañana, estuvo mucho más allí después de que yo me marchase?- preguntó Brennan cambiando de tema.

¿Alex?...no, no se quedó mucho, era su día libre y se fue a ver un partido de baloncesto

Ah, es ese deporte en el que se marcan goles – contestó ella torpemente.

No Huesos, eso es en el fútbol en el baloncesto...olvidalo – respondió de forma paciente – Porque ese interés en él -preguntó interesado

Bueno, es que no se si tomármelo en serio...

¿Qué quieres decir...? - preguntó con duda

Es que...¿realmente hace todo lo que dice...?

Te refieres a lo de las Artes Marciales?... si bueno, él las practica desde niño y muy a mi pesar, cuando se compromete a algo, lo hace de verdad. ¿Es por lo de la practica que te ha propuesto? - supuso Booth.

La verdad es que si...no le conozco como lo conoces tu para saber si lo que dice es cierto. - contestó con simpleza – Y...cuanto lleva aquí, porque nunca me he cruzado con él – preguntó curiosa

Pues Alex vino a D.C una semana después de que detuviesen a Kenton, le habían cambiado de destino, y todo este tiempo ha estado en otro departamento hasta la semana pasada que le ascendieron a Homicidios, no sabes cuanto me alegro porque se lo merecía, es uno de los mejores...

No dudo de tu palabra, Booth y puedo ver que le tienes en muy buena estima...le daré una oportunidad, haré esa practica...

Sigo pensando que estáis locos, quedar para pelear, ¿donde se ha visto eso?

¿Crees que puedo ganarle?

Pues no lo se Huesos, no lo se...os conozco a los dos en esa faceta vuestra, y no podría decantarme por ninguno.

Soy muy buena, se que tengo posibilidades, ya me has visto en otras ocasiones...

Bueno después de tu visita al FBI, podemos decir oficialmente que el caso del niñero esta cerrado – contestó cambiando de tema y alzando su cerveza.

Técnicamente, el caso ya estaba cerrado, lo que si deberías es decirme como llegar al gimnasio del FBI, salud...- y chocó su cerveza con la de Booth.

Y se quedaron bebiendo sus copas y charlando animadamente como era su costumbre cada noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Había pasado una semana desde que Alex y Brennan se habían conocido, y aquel día iban a volver a encontrarse. El sábado había amanecido soleado y una desorientada Brennan andaba por los pasillos del FBI siguiendo las instrucciones que Booth le había dado para encontrar el gimnasio.

Tras andar por unos cuantos pasillos más se encontró que estaba en uno que no tenia salida, fijó su vista a la derecha topándose con unas dobles puertas de madera, en la pared de la derecha pudo ver un cartelito que ponía "gimnasio", con determinación agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

Cuando entró dentro del recinto se quedó mirando alrededor, pudo ver que Alex ya estaba allí, estaba a un lado haciendo flexiones en un aparato y ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta lo había distraído, iba vestido para la ocasión, un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta, además Brennan pudo notar que llevaba las manos vendadas.

¿Hola? – dejó caer Brennan para hacerse notar.

Alex se descolgó rápidamente en cuanto escuchó que había alguien más en la habitación y fue al encuentro de Brennan.

Me alegro de que hayas venido – exclamó animado Alex – pensé que Booth te habría convencido para no presentarte.

Si, bueno, hablé con Booth y fue por él que al final me decidí a venir – explicó Brennan – y la verdad es que me gustan los retos – añadió con una gran sonrisa.

Alex sonrió abiertamente, para a continuación echarle un vistazo a Brennan, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo e iba vestida con un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera, por debajo de la misma podía ver el cuello de una camiseta negra, también se dio cuenta de que llevaba una mochila a la espalda, y ligeramente desconcertado le pregunto:

¿Y esa mochila?

Bueno, como entenderás no me voy a presentar a mi trabajo vestida de esta forma, así que cuando acabe me cambiaré

Las duchas están por esa puerta – contestó Alex señalando a una puerta que estaba a la izquierda

Si, ya me lo dijo Booth. Quería estar segura, ya que no conozco demasiado este edificio.

Dándole la espalda por unos momentos, Alex se acercó a la maquina en la que había estado antes y con la misma rapidez llegó de nuevo hacia Brennan.

Tal vez necesites esto – comentó Alex lanzándole unos guantes para proteger sus manos

Brennan los cogió ágilmente y se dispuso a ponérselos, mientras que Alex calentaba en su sitio dando saltitos, se distrajo mirando alrededor y su mirada se posó en las gradas metálicas que estaban en los dos extremos del gimnasio.

Porque no hay nadie aquí – preguntó curiosa Brennan

Bueno, dado la hora que es, es temprano para los demás agentes, ellos suelen venir a mediodía para liberar tensiones, por lo que ahora mismo el gimnasio esta listo para nuestro "duelo" - añadió Alex haciendo el gesto de las comillas con la ultima palabra con una gran sonrisa.

Entiendo – sentenció ella ajustándose el segundo guante.

Con un gesto la guió hasta la colchoneta que se encontraba casi en el centro de la habitación, Alex estaba descalzo así que Brennan hizo lo mismo y se quitó las deportivas que llevaba. Una vez se acostumbró al tacto de la colchoneta bajo sus pies desnudos anduvo hasta ponerse frente a Alex.

Entonces, como lo hacemos... ¿al mejor de tres o combate único? - preguntó Alex

Creo que lo mejor seria hacerlo en una sola pelea, de esa forma las habilidades físicas de los dos quedan claramente a la vista – explicó tranquilamente la antropóloga.

Pues entonces cuando quiera, doctora – respondió el agente.

Acto seguido se prepararon para la pelea poniéndose en posición de ataque, tanto el agente como la antropóloga flexionaron las rodillas, ella subió sus puños hasta casi la cara pero el agente tenia los brazos mas separados de la cara y ambos con semblante serio, concentrados, esperando el ataque del otro.

Cuando sin previo aviso, la antropóloga se abalanzó de forma desbocada contra Alex lanzándole un puñetazo directo y otro circular, los cuales Alex esquivó ágilmente el primero impactando en su mano y el segundo rozando su mandíbula, Brennan volvió a atacar lanzándole una patada que Alex también logro atajar. Intentando seguir el ritmo de la antropóloga lanzó el brazo para golpearla pero ésta le paró el golpe y con un rápido movimiento le dio un codazo que pilló desprevenido al agente, "le he dado mucha ventaja" pensó el agente mientras empujaba a Brennan lejos de él, colocándola en su sitio enfrente de él.

La científica sonrió mientras seguía moviéndose para no perder el ritmo, Alex también se movía intentando no perder su concentración, riendo y con la respiración agitada comentó:

Vaya, hace tiempo que no hago esto.

Un ejercicio físico continuado es excelente para el organismo y para mantenerse en forma. - explicó con simpleza Brennan.

Yo estoy en forma – se defendió Alex – lo que pasa que no todos los días estoy enfrentándome con alguien como es el caso ahora.

Tratare de no hacerte daño -contestó Brennan bromeando

Oh! vaya, pero si eso es una broma – respondió divertido Alex – Booth me dijo que no sabias bromear.

Yo puedo ser muy graciosa

Vale vale, pues entonces porque no te dedicas a la comedia

No se que significa eso

Significa que no te distraigas...

Y acto seguido le lanzó una patada con la pierna izquierda, que Brennan interceptó bloqueándolo con el codo e igual de rápido Alex lanzó otra patada con la pierna derecha que Brennan atajó agarrándole la pierna y golpeándole en la pierna de apoyo tirando de esa manera a la lona al agente, mientras le empujaba con el otro brazo.

Quieres que paremos? - preguntó la antropóloga por encima de él

No, no, me lo tomo con calma antes de empezar en serio

Aprovechado la distracción de Brennan, Alex le hizo una llave desde el suelo haciendo que ella diera una voltereta y se pusiera de pie para ponerse en guardia de nuevo, pero él ya la esperaba en el otro lado de la colchoneta, en guardia.

Creo que ya estoy a tono – comentó el agente respirando con dificultad.

Habían pasado 5 minutos desde el inicio y la pelea seguía igual de igualada con puñetazos y patadas, Brennan y Alex se notaba que estaban fatigados pero continuaban atacando con la misma intensidad de como habían empezado. En uno de los movimientos, Brennan golpeó a Alex con su brazo, pero éste fue rápido y paró el golpe haciéndole una llave que hizo a la antropóloga caer de espaldas a la lona produciendo un golpe sordo, al momento Alex se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano para ponerse en pie, pero Brennan dedicó esos segundo a recuperar el aliento "no me estoy esforzando" pensó Brennan y rechazando la mano del agente se incorporó con rapidez y se puso en guardia.

Alex estaba sudoroso, notaba como su camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo y eso le molestaba para seguir peleando, así que se deshizo de la mojada camiseta echándola a un lado de la colchoneta y dejó ver esa parte de su anatomía, Brennan observó que realmente Alex era un hombre atlético, ya que sus pectorales estaban bien definidos, lo mismo que sus abdominales, era lo que se decía un hombre sano, pero también pudo observar lo que la camiseta no le había dejado ver, pudo vislumbrar dos tatuajes en el agente, uno en el pecho y otro en el brazo, el del pecho parecía ser algún tipo de kanji japonés y el del brazo era como una alambre de espino; sin embargo, en esos momentos su concentración estaba en acabar aquella pelea y Alex le hacia gestos para continuar, de modo que volvió al ataque lanzando sus puños y piernas.

Los ataques de la antropóloga eran mas lentos y en un descuido Alex la agarró por el brazo y la apoyo contra su cadera con la idea de hacerle una llave que la estampara contra la lona, pero se asusto, nunca había peleado contra una mujer, siempre había sido con hombres y temió hacerla daño, así que al final en vez de lanzarla contra la colchoneta la sujetó por la cintura y acompañó el recorrido hasta la colchoneta haciendo que cayese casi con suavidad en la misma, la soltó y se puso lejos de ella.

Pronto fue Alex el que estaba mas fatigado que Brennan, esta parecía que a cada buen golpe que le daba el agente reaccionaba con nuevo animo, no le gustaba perder de modo que estaba dispuesta a acabar con aquello de un modo u otro y lanzó un ataque que Alex intentó evadir, los golpes eran muy seguidos y él trataba de contener cada arremetida de la antropóloga, pero uno de los puñetazos que le dio Brennan, uno circular impactó de lleno en su pómulo, le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Durante unos segundos, agente y antropóloga se miraron, él impactado porque había recibido un golpe, y ella con gesto retador, "pero solo era un golpe más" pensó Alex eso no iba a detener ni iba a bajar la guardia ante la científica, con rapidez se puso en pie y se frotó el pómulo con el puño, y sonriendo de forma forzada le comentó:

Vaya, creo que me equivoque con usted doctora.

Ya le dije que era muy buena.

¿Continuamos? – preguntó el agente respirando con dificultad

De acuerdo...

Se pusieron en guardia, Alex se secó con el brazo el sudor que le entraba en los ojos, Brennan se apartaba el pelo que se le había salido de la cola de caballo y se le pegaban a la frente, cuando sin avisar Alex empezó de nuevo su ataque, lanzado dos puñetazos seguidos con ambos puños que fueron repelidos por Brennan, iba a decirle algo cuando el ataque de Brennan le pillo desprevenido de nuevo, impactando los puños de la antropóloga contra el pecho de él y a la misma vez y girando sobre su pierna como un eje ella le lanzó una patada que impactó en el abdomen del agente, cayendo este al suelo desequilibrado.

Alex se giró poniéndose boca abajo intentado recuperar el aire, estaba exhausto pero parecía que la antropóloga aun tenia cuerda para rato.

¿Te rindes? – le preguntó respirando entrecortadamente

Para nada – le espetó el agente y girándose ligeramente golpeó a la antropóloga en la pierna, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo pesadamente en la colchoneta.

Cuando Alex se puso boca arriba pudo ver que la científica estaba tan cansada como él, pensó en preguntarle si acababan la pelea, pero ella se incorporó quedándose a cuatro patas mientras respiraba casi sin aliento.

Era el momento, lo vio claro, ella estaba distraída podía tumbarla y acabar con aquella pelea infinita, con agilidad se levantó de la colchoneta y corrió hacia ella haciéndole una llave, agarrándola por una pierna y por el brazo giró sobre ella bloqueándola contra la colchoneta con su cuerpo. Alex sonrió con superioridad, la pelea estaba acabada iba a decir su frase final, la del ganador cuando en un rápido movimiento que no esperó, Brennan se liberó, girando sobre él y lo puso contra la colchoneta para acto seguido agarrándole el brazo se lo torció. Alex luchaba por soltarse pero no podía, Brennan entonces se dio cuenta que el agente tenia otro tatuaje, podía ver parte de él mientras le doblaba el brazo, parecía como un escudo.

Alex no soportaba más el dolor, no podía más y gritó:

¡Me rindo, me rindo!

Al momento Brennan le soltó y el agente con esfuerzo se giró para quedarse con la espalda pegada a la colchoneta sin aliento, respiraba rápido intentando recuperar lo antes posible el oxigeno perdido, Brennan se levantó y mirándolo con seriedad le dijo:

Me has dejado ganar

¿Qué? - preguntó el agente sin entender

Me has dejado ganar porque soy mujer – le espetó la antropóloga - ¡No te has esforzado! - le gritó

Alex ni siquiera podía responderle, estaba agotado, exhausto, aunque pudiera no le salían las palabras, así que se quedó tirado en la colchoneta mientras Brennan le gritaba y le tiraba los guantes.

Tras lo que le pareció una hora de gritos de la antropóloga, casi no se dio cuenta que ella cogía su mochila y se iba, seguramente le había dicho que se iba a asearse y marcharse a su trabajo; le dio igual se quedo allí intentando normalizar el ritmo de su corazón.

Horas después, Alex subía en el ascensor tras venir de interrogar testigos para el caso que llevaba, estaba de malhumor porque quien pensaba que podía no tener coartada la tenía y eso alargaba el caso más de lo que él quería, de forma distraída se tocó el pómulo, el cual tenia magullado a la vez que ponía cara de dolor; aun tenía fresca en la memoria como la antropóloga le había derrotado por la mañana, se sentía humillado, había perdido contra una mujer y es que nunca antes había perdido, y menos con una mujer... Inmerso en su conversación interior no se dio cuenta que el ascensor se había parado y las puertas se habían abierto para dar paso al psicólogo del edificio, al entrar Sweets en el ascensor se creó una atmósfera algo tensa. El psicólogo miró a Alex tras un pequeño silencio y le saludo cordialmente:

Agente Carter

Sweets_ –_ respondió Alex fríamente.

¡Oh! Vaya, que mala pinta tiene eso – comentó Sweets señalando el pómulo del agente - ¿que le ha pasado?

He tenido un accidente – respondió simplemente el agente – y no te voy a contar nada mas – añadió de forma áspera.

Bueno, entonces le diré yo...le pediría encarecidamente, agente Carter – empezó Sweets – que dejara de maltratar emocionalmente a las mujeres de este edificio.

¿Perdón?...¿maltratar?- preguntó Alex extrañado – de que estas hablando, Sweets – añadió, su voz tenia un dejo de enfado.

Me refiero a que estoy harto de atender a mujeres llorosas que se quejan de ti y de tu actitud con ellas – le respondió Sweets.

Alex sonrió complacientemente ante el comentario del psicólogo

Que puedo decir – respondió Alex encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente – les resulto atractivo y ellas se sienten satisfechas con eso.

¿Ellas están satisfechas o tu estas satisfecho? – respondió con suspicacia Sweets – En todo caso he estado observándote durante un tiempo – continuó hablando apoyando su espalda contra la pared del ascensor y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – y he llegado a la conclusión de que el desarrollo de tu carácter esta provocado por algún tipo de hecho traumático ocurrido en tu infancia y del que seria interesante profundizar. ¿Un padre agresivo tal vez?

El semblante de Alex cambio por completo, si hasta ese momento había tenido un gesto de paciencia absoluta con el psicólogo el gesto que tenia ahora era todo lo contrario, su rostro se puso serio, y casi se podía decir que el agente lo miraba con mirada asesina, respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar:

Mira Sweets...te estas metiendo en cosas que no te importan – y dio un golpe con la palma en la pared del ascensor.

En realidad si me importa, si influye en la integridad del trabajo que se hace y yo me debo al FBI – respondió sin inmutarse el psicólogo.

No soy tu maldita cobaya para que me estudies, ¡comprendes! – le gritó Alex.

De repente vio como un indiferente Sweets tomaba notas en un pequeño bloc que tenia en la mano, "pero de donde demonios ha sacado eso" pensó un perplejo Alex.

No pretendo que lo sea, Agente Carter – respondió Sweets aun escribiendo – lo que quiero decir es que su carácter demuestra que podría haber tenido la experiencia de un padre violento

Escúchame bien Sweets, hay cosas que no voy a hablar contigo y menos sobre mi pasado, porque eso no afecta al FBI, como tu dices, solo te diré una cosa mas...si vuelves a preguntarme por mi padre de nuevo entrarás a este edificio por la rampa de minusválidos, así que no vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre – le amenazó Alex.

Y justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Alex salió lo mas rápido que pudo intentando dejar atrás a un pensativo Sweets, pero antes de que se cerraran las puertas de nuevo sacó la cabeza y le dijo alzando la voz :

Le aconsejaría que tuviera una sesión conmigo, le ayudaría bastante.

Los agentes que estaban en los alrededores del ascensor, miraron al psicólogo y después hacia donde miraba mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor, Alex sentía la mirada de sus compañeros en su espalda "maldita sea...dios mátame, por favor" pensó el agente "es que me he levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo para que me salga todo mal", y entre murmullos se fue hacia su despacho.

Al llegar a su despacho casi se chocó con Booth, estaba sonriente pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Alex le preguntó:

¿Que te pasa, Alex?

¿ A mi?, nada. Solo que ese tío, Thompson tenía coartada, así que tendré que investigar al jefe.

¿Solo te pasa eso? - volvió a preguntarle sabiendo que no le había contado todo - ¡vaya moretón! - exclamo sonriendo Booth – deduzco que ha sido obra de Huesos – añadió soltando una carcajada.

¡Eh!, oye, dejalo ya, vale – contesto Alex indignado, señalándole con el dedo – no es eso lo que me tiene fastidiado.

Y...que es entonces? - preguntó Booth sonriendo

Es ese metomentodo de Sweets, ¿porque no se mete en sus asuntos?

¡Aaah! – suspiro con paciencia – ¿y ahora que te pasa con él?

Pues que trata de analizarme, intenta saber porque me comporto como lo hago...esta loco.

Venga, Trigger, no intentes buscarle explicación a lo que hace, es un buen chico a fin de cuentas.

No me llames así, Booth, sabes que me revienta ese estúpido mote que me pusiste, no hace falta mas para que los memos estos empiecen con los chistecitos graciosos...- y echó un ojo para ver si había alguien alrededor.

El tono del agente sonaba bastante mosqueado, y sabiendo Booth que no lograría nada enfadándolo aun mas le contestó

Vamos, no te enfades Alex, sabes que yo no me lo invente para reírme de ti...mira, con respecto a Sweets, es cuestión de dejarse llevar.

No me fastidies Booth, seguro que tu no hablarías con él si te preguntara por tu padre...

Booth se tensó por un instante, el tema de su padre era delicado y casi nunca o nunca le gustaba hablar de él.

Lo cierto es que tienes razón amigo – respondió Booth con una sonrisa confidente.

Y...¿porque has venido a mi despacho? ¿Que querías? - le preguntó curioso Alex.

¡Ah!, era una tontería...te iba a proponer plan para esta noche...salir a tomar unas copas...

Vale, me parece bien. A la hora de salida me paso por tu despacho, ¿de acuerdo?.

Estupendo, ahora me vuelvo a mi despacho, estoy en mitad de un caso con Brennan y tengo que hacer algunas averiguaciones.

Entonces nos vemos luego... y se despidió de Booth entrando en su despacho y enfrascándose en los informes que había sobre su mesa.

Hacia la hora de salir, el Jeffersonian empezaba a quedarse vacío a excepción de cierta antropóloga que estaba encerrada en su despacho, estaba tan enfrascada en su ordenador que no se dio cuenta que Ángela estaba en la puerta:

Hola cariño – se acercó a ella la artista – Hodgins ha identificado las partículas y yo he reconstruido el cráneo, he buscado en la base de datos de desaparecidos y le he identificado como Wally Crane – continuó dándole los informes

Buen trabajo Ángela – respondió viendo los informes – Hodgins sigue en su puesto?

No, hace unos 5 minutos que se ha marchado

¡Ah! Entonces nada.

Cariño – empezó la artista – tu también deberías seguir el ejemplo de Hodgins e irte a casa

Tengo que acabar un informe, y mandar un correo a la editorial...

Brennan – contestó con paciencia la artista – el informe puede esperar hasta mañana y el correo lo puedes enviar desde tu apartamento – y agarró por el brazo a la científica para sacarla del despacho.

Vale, vale Angie – se zafó Brennan de ella – pero antes tengo que llamar a Booth para contarle lo que ha encontrado Hodgins y le interesará saber la identidad del restos.

De acuerdo – la artista poco convencida – pero después te marchas a casa, ¿vale?

Vale – dijo Brennan rindiéndose ante la artista.

Una vez satisfecha con la respuesta de Brennan, la artista se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho despidiéndose de ella. Brennan volvió a sentarse en su sillón y alcanzó su móvil buscando el número de Booth en la memoria, en cuanto lo vio en la pantalla le dio al botón de llamada y esperó unos segundos para escuchar el primer tono. Cuando casi al momento empezó a sonar una musiquilla, le resultaba muy familiar se levantó siguiendo la melodía hasta que encontró un móvil en la mesita; era el móvil de Booth podía reconocerlo fácilmente, así que no podía contarle lo encontrado en las pruebas.

Sabiendo donde podía encontrar a Booth, apagó su ordenador y tomó sus cosas saliendo de allí inmediatamente, su necesidad de contarle lo que había descubierto era mas grande que su obligación de acabar el trabajo.

Le llevó unos 20 minutos llegar hasta Founding Fathers, y al entrar no le fue difícil situar a Booth sentando en una de las mesas, bebiendo y riéndose, pero parecía tener compañía. Le sorprendió bastante reconocer que quien estaba con Booth era su amigo Alex, pudo saber quien era por su pelo largo y porque era tan alto como Booth; en ese momento estaba gesticulando doblando su brazo detrás de la espalda mientras que Booth reía, Brennan no entendía que era lo que hacia pero igualmente se aproximó decidida hasta la mesa que ocupaba Booth y Alex e ignorando al otro agente se centro en Booth, éste estaba tratando de no reírse, mientras que Alex era incapaz de mirar a Brennan mientras se rascaba el brazo y su rostro se tornó ligeramente rosa, aunque aquello pasó desapercibido para la antropóloga.

¿Que es lo que pasa? – preguntó Brennan confundida por la medio sonrisa de Booth

Nada, cosas de tíos – respondió Booth negando con la cabeza.

Alex se movía inquieto en su sitio, por unos segundos la atmósfera se volvió levemente incómoda ya que se instaló un silencio que nadie rompió, sin poderlo evitar cogió su vaso, al cual aun le quedaba un poco de cerveza y lo mas natural que pudo lo enseño y dijo

Voy a por otra cerveza – pero no pudo controlar que algunas de las palabras se le trabasen y se fue directo a la barra mientras miraba a Booth como si quisiera matarle con la mirada.

Booth y Brennan se quedaron solos, y mientras sonreía afablemente Booth le comentó:

Pensaba que te ibas a quedar en el laboratorio.

Si, con este caso entre manos, pensaba hacerlo...pero había descubierto algo sobre el tema y te llame.

Booth empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y al no sentir el tacto de su móvil en las manos, miró confundido a Brennan, la cual solo buscó en su chaqueta y puso un objeto en la mesa:

¿Buscas esto? – le preguntó tranquilamente

¡Huesos! - exclamo Booth – ¿donde estaba? – le preguntó

Bueno, te fui a llamar para contarte lo que había encontrado del caso, y lo encontré en la mesita de mi despacho, no sabia que te hubieras dejado allí. Además tenias algunas llamadas de tu jefe y supe que tenia que traértelo.

Vaya...ahora entiendo porque me llamó a su despacho, pero, es que no dijo nada...

Bueno, ya te lo he traído, yo me marcho a casa ya, se lo prometí a Ángela y tengo que acabar unas cosas.

Vale Huesos, nos vemos el Lunes.

Que pases un buen fin de semana, Booth.

Brennan dio media vuelta y abandonó el local, pasado unos segundos Alex volvió con un nuevo vaso lleno.

¿Dónde esta la doctora? – preguntó inocentemente, aunque le alegraba de no ver por allí a la antropóloga.

Venga ya Alex, sino has dejado de mirar a la mesa desde la barra, no te hagas el tonto.

Yo no me hago el tonto – se defendió Alex – lo que pasa es que se me había acabado la cerveza.

Te sientes humillado, lo se, pero eso no es motivo para ignorar a Huesos

¡Y tu que sabes ! – le espetó Alex.

Bueno, porque conozco a Brennan desde hace tiempo, y en nuestro primer caso...tuvimos...Ehm...discrepancias, o sea que se bien lo que es sentirse humillado.

Pero si te estabas riendo antes, Booth.

Es que es muy gracioso, te lo advertí Alex, has subestimado a Huesos y ya has visto lo que te ha pasado – le respondió sonriendo.

Y que sabia yo que era una "maquina mortal" – contestó Alex haciendo el gesto de las comillas.

No es para tanto, Alex, solo que la retaste a algo y es normal, ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, nunca lo ha hecho. De hecho ahora te puedes cortar el pelo – añadió Booth sonriendo.

Y que tiene que ver mi pelo en esto – preguntó molesto Alex.

Bueno, esa mata de pelo te recordara siempre que una mujer te ha pateado el culo – Booth no podía evitar reírse mientras hablaba, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuando vio la cara de enfado de Alex – aparte que sin esa melena es posible que Cullen te tome más enserio.

La verdad es que mirándolo bien... y se quedó mirándose en el reflejo de su vaso.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos. Os traigo un nuevo capitulo, que ha costado mas de lo que pensaba, éste es mas largo asi que espero que lo disfruteis.

Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar, ya que este es mi primer fic y quisiera saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no, si gusta o no

Muchas gracias por leer

Capitulo 3

Alex ya había perdido la cuenta, desconocía las veces que había fracasado con Brennan. Desde que se encontraron para la kata,en esas semanas posteriores intentó caerle bien a Brennan intentándolo de cualquier manera, incluso aprovechando lo que sabía sobre las mujeres, pero aquel día, el primero de la segunda quincena de Marzo y mientras subía en el ascensor recordó su último y desafortunado encuentro con Brennan.

_Flashback_

Era jueves por la mañana, y el edificio del FBI bullía de actividad , los agentes andaban de una oficina a otra con informes en las manos y otros salían a hace labores de campo, mientras tanto Brennan se encontraba en la sala del café tomando una una taza para ella y otra para Booth, el cual le esperaba en su despacho para revisar unos informes. Justo en ese momento llegó Alex y viendo allí a Brennan quiso decir algo que sonara inteligente, pero no dominaba demasiado el terreno de la antropóloga, así que optó por la opción mas fácil: piropearla. Hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta para hacer notar su presencia allí y acto seguido se dirigió a Brennan.

- Espero que vayas por la sombra, porque un bombón como tu, bajo el sol puede derretirse.

Casi al instante de decir aquella frase Alex pudo notar la confusión en el rostro de Brennan, no era la reacción que esperaba, ya que siempre que decía piropos de ese estilo la reacción de las chicas era más..favorable. Booth le había comentado que la antropóloga no comprendía las expresiones populares, por lo que se tomó un momento antes de explicarle:

- Vera Doctora, lo que le he dicho es un cumplido.

- Ahh...ya comprendo... Pero lo que ha dicho no es correcto, porque una persona es de carne y hueso y el sol no podría derretirla, como mucho producirle alguna quemadura de 1º grado. Bueno debo volver con Booth.

- De acuerdo...nos vem...

Y antes de que acabara la frase, Brennan ya se había con las tazas de café.

_Fin Flashback_

Pero no fue mucho mejor su encuentro de la semana anterior, tomando un largo suspiro y mirando a ningún punto en particular de cuadro de botones del ascensor pensó en ese encuentro.

_Flashback_

Alex esperaba el ascensor para ir a su despacho pero no estaba solo en ese momento tonteaba con una rubia muy guapa, se miraban de vez en cuando, él sonreía plácidamente y ella sonreía y apartaba la mirada como si le diera vergüenza, era evidente que habían tenido "intimidad" entre ellos. Aprovechando la distracción de la chica Alex la besó en los labios, justo en ese momento la campanilla del ascensor sonó y se abrieron las puertas, el agente entonces se separó de la chica y se encontró con una Brennan que le miraba como si no esperase encontrarse con él, pero cambio su gesto a indiferencia.

Antes de que se cerraran las puertas Alex entró y se colocó a un lado de Brennan, ésta ignoraba al agente y lo que estuviera haciendo. Un silencio se acomodó dentro del ascensor...

- Parece que hace buen tiempo, no crees? - comentó Alex intentando romper el silencio.

- Eso es debido a que estamos dentro de una zona de altas presiones, lo que ocasiona que haga este tiempo tan favorable – explicó de forma analítica.

- ¿Que? - contestó desconcertado Alex.

De nuevo un incómodo silencio se instaló en el ascensor que acompaño a la antropóloga y el agente hasta llegar a su planta.

_Fin Flashback_

Una musiquilla lo apartó de sus pensamientos, era su móvil, el cual sacó con rapidez para revisarlo, mientras miraba el mensaje que acaba de recibir el ascensor se paró y las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a una atractiva mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes. Aunque Alex estaba mirando su móvil, parecía tener un radar cuando una mujer atractiva entraba dentro de su campo de atención, y mientras ésta se adentraba en el ascensor le dedicó una sutil mirada y una sonrisa marca registrada que hizo que la chica sonriera tontamente.

El pitido del ascensor, minutos después, le recordó a Alex que había llegado a su planta, se despidió de la chica a la que había reconocido como una secretaria de Contabilidad y tomó el camino hacia el despacho de Booth. En su mano llevaba una carpeta gris algo gruesa, estaba trabajando junto a Booth y Brennan en un caso ligeramente complicado.

Habían encontrado un cuerpo quemado hacia un par de semanas, a la semana encontraron otro y otro cadáver mas a los dos días de encontrar el segundo cuerpo. Buscaban a un asesino en serie cuyo modus operandi era quemar los cuerpos. Las partículas les dicen que murieron sobre suelo de cemento y los cadáveres tenían restos de hierro en sus manos. Hodgins, el entomólogo del Jeffersonian había encontrado partículas que les llevan a una zona de Virginia, pero esas partículas les daban un margen demasiado amplio de sitios y entre tener que buscar y interrogar sospechosos les faltaba tiempo, así que de esa forma fue como Alex entró a formar parte de la investigación.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho dio unos ligeros golpes para conseguir la atención de su amigo, allí ya estaba Brennan que en esos momentos tenia la nariz metida en unos informes y ni siquiera escuchó a Alex cuando pidió permiso para entrar.

Con paso decidido entró en el despacho y puso la carpeta sobre la mesa, la abrió y extendió los informes por la mesa. Antes de exponer los resultados de su investigación tuvo una conversación rápida con Booth que acabó con una sonora carcajada del agente, aquello llamó la atención de Brennan que dejó a un lado la lectura del informe para ver el motivo de la risa, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alex en la habitación y que no había escuchado cuando había llegado. Se tomó unos segundos para mirarlo, ya que no había coincido con él hacia una semana y pudo notar un cambio notable...su pelo...aquella mata de pelo había desaparecido ahora tenia el pelo incluso algo más corto de como lo tenia Booth y lo llevaba peinado de forma moderna.

El carraspeo de Booth la sacó de su conversación interior para centrarse en el tema en el que trabajaban, una vez vio atentos a los dos Alex habló en tono profesional:

- Bien, las partículas nuevas que el entomólogo nos dio nos llevó al Condado de Fairfax, concretamente a Mason, en esa zona que corresponda con las partículas que identificó he encontrado una fabrica abandonada, un almacén antiguo y un antiguo búnker abandonado que fue construido hace unos 50 años aproximadamente para un posible ataque nuclear, pues bien, la fabrica y el almacén quedan excluidos porque solo coinciden en que el suelo es de cemento, pero no hemos encontrado nada de hierro, sin embargo, el búnker, según el informe de construcción, su suelo es de cemento, y las puertas de hierro y ¿sabéis a que nombre esta?

Booth negó con la cabeza y Brennan puso un gesto de indiferencia que Alex intentó obviar para continuar exponiendo el informe.

- Os acordáis de nuestro "buen" amigo Colton Andrews – remarco esa palabra haciendo el gesto de comillas - pues ese búnker abandonado esta a su nombre. El búnker lo compró su padre...- paró de hablar por un segundo para consultar el informe que tenia entre sus manos- ...Frederick Andrews, años después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, había miedo a cualquier represalia, a otra posible guerra. Ya sabia yo cuando le interrogamos que me daba mala espina, no me olía bien.

Booth asintió con la cabeza afirmando la frase de Alex, pero Brennan, su rostro mostraba confusión y casi al momento dijo:

- ¿Oler?. Yo no note mal olor en el sospechoso.

- Huesos, no es literal, es solo una forma de hablar...Lo que quiere decir Alex es que la coartada que daba el sospechoso no era demasiado creíble.

Tras el inciso de la explicación de Booth, Alex retomó el tema del que hablaban antes.

- Sabia que con esa prepotencia y esos aires no tramaba nada bueno, me daban ganas de arrestarlo solo por eso.

- Pues creo que el señor Andrews tiene que darnos algunas explicaciones – finalizó Booth.

A media mañana Booth y Alex interrogaron de nuevo a Colton Andrews y les mantuvo ocupados hasta la hora del almuerzo, Booth se marchó a comer con Brennan mientras que Alex se quedó revisando de nuevo los informes.

- ¿Le habéis sacado algo nuevo a Andrews? – preguntó Brennan comiéndose una hoja de lechuga.

- No que va, el tipo es muy listo y no ha abierto la boca para nada – contestó Booth molesto

- ¿Y que vamos ha hacer? - preguntó Brennan

- ¿Como que que vamos a hacer?- respondió Booth - esto es una investigación del FBI y el caso puede ponerse peligroso.

Brennan miró a Booth con una mirada directa, impasible, como solía hacer cuando el agente le decía que algo era peligroso, lo cual obligó al agente a responder:

- De acuerdo, Huesos, pero prometeme que iras con mucho cuidado. Alex y yo podemos cuidarnos pero no me gustaría que te pasara nada a ti – añadió de forma afectuosa.

- Yo puedo cuidar de mi – exclamó Brennan.

- Vale, bueno, el caso es que Alex y yo vamos a ir esta tarde al búnker para ver si podemos encontrar algo que relacione a Andrews con los asesinatos.

- Me parece bien, voy con vosotros – respondió Brennan

- Saldremos sobre las cinco, y no vendría mal si llevaras esas bolsitas para pruebas, estoy decidido a arrestar a ese cretino.

Unos 25 minutos después de salir de Washington llegaron a las afueras de Mason, se habían adentrado en un bosque de altos árboles para llegar a un claro, todo el suelo estaba verde salvo por un camino que llevaba hasta un búnker.

Booth estacionó el Chevrolet a unos metros del edificio y salieron del coche, entonces Booth lanzó un silbido mientras admiraba la estructura, sabía por su experiencia de militar como eran los búnker, pero no dejaban de sorprenderle. Estaban frente a un edificio no demasiado grande de hormigón que se levantaba en medio de un bosque.

Se encaminaron por el camino hacia el búnker, pero a medio metro de la puerta Alex les llamó la atención a los otros dos:

- ¡Eh chicos!. Mirad esto.

Booth y Brennan volvieron sobre sus pasos y se acercaron a donde Alex estaba inclinado

- Que pasa, Alex – preguntó Booth intrigado.

- Mira lo que he encontrado – respondió señalando el suelo.

En en suelo había una huella poco profunda y que no estaba completa, pero se podía distinguir que era una huella. El camino estaba casi desaparecido por su poco uso pero aquella medio huella parecía reciente.

- Esta huella es actual. Seguro que es de Andrews – afirmó tajantemente Alex con una sonrisa.

- Bueno entremos dentro a investigar y sino encontramos nada, llamaremos a los chicos para que tomen muestras de la huella – sentenció Booth.

Avanzaron con precaución hasta la puerta y al llegar se dieron cuenta que no estaba cerrada del todo, Booth comprobó la cerradura y afirmó que estaba tan oxidada que ninguna llave podría entrar.

Booth fue el primero en entrar por la puerta, la cual daba a una corta escalera que les llevó a una especie de recibidor, delante de ellos había otra puerta. Alex la comprobó llegando a la conclusión de que no era como la puerta de acero de la entrada, sacó su arma y haciendo un gesto para que se apartasen Booth y Brennan disparó justo donde estaba la cerradura que salto de su sitio por el impacto de la bala.

Delante de ellos había un largo pasillo, era estrecho y las paredes eran de cemento, hacia la mitad del pasillo había puertas cerradas. Torcieron hacia la izquierda ya que hacia la derecha no había camino, en cada pared hacia la mitad del pasillo había puertas.

Durante unos minutos no hicieron mas que girar a izquierda y derecha ya que el trazado era en forma de laberinto. Brennan, aburrida del ritmo del grupo aprovechó un descuido de Alex que iba delante de ella y en una bifurcación ella giró a la izquierda y Booth y Alex hacia la derecha.

Pasado unos cuantos pasillos, Booth noto demasiado silencio en el grupo y paró en seco para comprobar a Alex y Brennan, se giró para solo encontrarse con Alex.

- Donde esta Huesos – preguntó Booth al otro agente.

Alex, se giró y no encontró tras él a la antropóloga.

- No tengo ni idea, iba detrás mía – respondió serio Alex

- ¡Alex!¡ tenias que estar pendiente de ella, podría estar en peligro! - exclamó Booth

- Vamos Booth, no seas alarmista, aquí no hay nadie, ¿que le va a pasar? – respondió sin darle importancia.

- Separemosnos – sentenció Booth.

Brennan por su parte siguió durante un rato girando en cada pasillo, hasta que llegó al final de un pasillo, a la izquierda no había nada y a la derecha había una entrada. Unas gotas esparcidas por el suelo frente a ella captaron su atención, parecía sangre y estaba seca, como de unas semanas atrás, aquello le llevó a entrar con determinación dentro de la habitación.

Cuando se adentró se llevo una sorpresa, porque no estaba sola, allí mismo había alguien, un tipo que estaba inclinado en el suelo, limpiando una mancha de lo que estaba segura era sangre y era muy grande, llegando a la conclusión de que ese era el lugar del crimen.

El tipo giró la cara con rapidez para toparse con una atenta Brennan, cuando ésta vio su cara lo reconoció de los interrogatorios de la semana anterior, su nombre era Jake Malone y recordaba que era un hombre con un aspecto que imponía, Malone era un hombre alto, robusto, tenia la cabeza afeitada y tenia una perilla que tiraba mas a barba, por lo poblada que la tenia.

Brennan no sabia quien de los dos estaba mas sorprendido por la presencia del otro, pero obtuvo una respuesta rápida de Malone en forma de ataque, soltó lo que tenia en las manos y la encaró con intención de hacerle daño.

La antropóloga con movimiento rápido lo esquivo Malone volvió a atacar, pero Brennan le dio un codazo que lo desequilibro ligeramente, al mismo tiempo barrió con la pierna a Malone que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Durante unos minutos, Brennan esquivaba los ataques al igual que Malone, pero éste al contrario que la antropóloga recibía sus golpes. Aprovechando una distracción del malhechor Brennan diviso un trozo de ladrillo que quiso usar de arma para reducirlo.

Malone se dio cuenta de la actitud de la antropóloga , y cuando ésta fue a atacarlo éste la esquivo y le quito el ladrillo, Brennan no contó con que Malone era mas fuerte pero ella era mas ágil que él así que le golpeo de lleno en la rodilla lo que hizo que éste se la agarrase por el dolor, con la misma rapidez la antropóloga se deslizo por el suelo zancadilleando a Malone que volvió a estamparse contra el suelo perdiendo el ladrillo, a la vez Brennan le dio una patada en la cara que lo aturdió y le hizo una llave que le atrapaba el cuello y un brazo para dejarlo sin sentido , pero que le dejaba libre un brazo que fue el que Malone aprovechó para buscar el ladrillo.

Cuando lo encontró y para librarte de la acción de Brennan la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola sin sentido, no podía dejar que aquella mujer hablara tenia que matarla en ese momento, así que cargo a una inconsciente Brennan y la llevo hasta una puerta saco de su bolsillo una llave gruesa que encajo en la cerradura y con un fuerte ruido a metal la puerta se abrió dando paso a otra habitación algo mas pequeña que donde lucharon y en la que solo había productos de limpieza y unos cuantos tanques grandes que claramente tenia algún tipo de gas toxico porque tenían pegatinas de calaveras.

Malone dejó a Brennan en el suelo y se aproximo a la puerta cerrándola levemente para buscar algo, en una esquina había una barra de metal, la puerta típica de un búnker tenia un mecanismo que se abría y cerraba con la llave, además de un pestillo mas, tenia unos aros de acero por donde se podía pasar la barra para hacer mas segura la puerta, pero en este caso la barra la usaría para silenciar a Brennan, iba a matarla allí mismo y dejar el cadáver encerrado en aquella habitación.

Sin pensarlo levanto la barra sobre su cabeza pero alguien llamo su atención con un "_Eh,__tu_", Alex había llegado justo a tiempo y apuntaba a Malone con su pistola, pero se sorprendió al ver la cara del tipo ya que él solo había visto su espalda, pero no bajo la guardia y siguió apuntándole con el arma haciéndole un gesto para que se apartara de Brennan.

- ¡Tu! - exclamó Alex

Alex pensaba que el asesino era Andrews pero nunca pensó en toparse allí con Jake Malone, que "supuestamente" tenia coartada, era su hombre porque vio la gran mancha de sangre seca en el suelo.

Malone asió con mas fuerza la barra de metal, era un federal y antes de que lo detuvieran prefería matarlo, Alex apuntándole se aproximó hasta donde estaba la mancha y había un fuerte olor químico prueba de que había estado intentando limpiarlo.

- Has sido muy descuidado, Malone... ¡estas frito!. Esto es suficiente para encerrarte por un montón de tiempo – Alex giro el cuello y vio que Malone había salido de la habitación – ¡tu mastaste a esas pobres chicas! - exclamo enfadado.

- Eran unas chicas muy malas – respondió Malone y su frase sonó como el discurso de un psicópata.

Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención del agente era la mancha negra que había en la pared de enfrente a donde estaba él, toda aquella esquina estaba negra prueba de que allí había sido colocado algo mientras se quemaba.

Un atisbo de ira removió su estomago, iba a detener a ese perturbado inmediatamente pero de repente se aparto por instinto y es que había oído un silbido, al apartarse perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y dejó caer su arma, al mirar fugazmente hacia Malone vio que había sido él con la barra y por centímetros no había acertado.

Malone volvió a atacarlo pero esta vez Alex estaba preparado y paro la barra sujetándola con fuerza, ambos empezaron a forcejear. Cuando llevaban varios minutos forcejeando, las fuerzas empezaron a flojear en Alex, Malone era mas grande y mas fuerte que él y dudaba que pudiera aguantar un minuto mas.

Puso a trabajar a mil por hora su cerebro para ver que podía hacer para reducir a Malone, pero miro brevemente hacia la habitación donde Brennan yacía desmayada, tenia que detener a Malone e ir a buscar a Booth para sacarla de allí. Sin pensarlo le lanzo un rodillazo que impacto en el estomago de Malone haciéndole perder el equilibrio y quejarse de dolor, lo que le hizo soltar la barra, la cual Alex arrojo al suelo lejos de él.

El golpe pareció molestar a Malone, porque acto seguido y sin darle tiempo a prepararse arremetió contra Alex y sujetándole por la solapa de la cazadora le golpeo varias veces en la cara. Con un rápido movimiento Malone agarró del cuello al agente y lo estampo contra el suelo, estando contra el suelo Malone aprovecho su ventaja y aprisionándolo con su rodilla le golpeo varias veces en la zona de la escapula haciendo que Alex se quejara por los golpes.

Someter a un federal le gustaba a Malone y podía acabar con él en este momento así que se volcó sobre Alex y haciendo una perfecta llave de lucha libre se tumbó el suelo para hacer mas presión sobre el cuello del agente.

Alex intentaba liberarse del agarre que le hacia Malone pero no conseguía ningún resultado, se estaba quedando sin aire y sin tiempo. Por un instante lanzo su memoria hasta su pasado, cuando estaba en el instituto y trato de recordar como se enfrentaba a los abusones del instituto, que por lo normal eran siempre mas grandes que él.

Lo tuvo claro, las artes marciales, siempre funcionaban, dejo de sujetar los brazos de Malone y los flexionó, dándole dos codazos en las costillas de forma intermitente. Había funcionado, Malone en ese instante se agarraba las costillas por el dolor, lo que le dio a Alex la ventaja de poder alejarse de él.

Esta vez, Alex estaba preparado se quito la cazadora tirándola a un lado y se puso en posición de defensa esperando a que Malone se incorporase y atacase lo cual no se hizo esperar porque Malone se levanto muy enojado y se dirigió hacia el agente.

Alex esquivo todos su ataques y le dio varios golpes repartidos entre la zona abdominal y la cara, Malone veía que no le era posible quitarse de encima el agente, así que intentó llegar hacia la barra de metal pero Alex se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y sin pensárselo arremetió contra Malone haciendo un autentico placaje de footbal.

Cuando lo tenia contra el suelo uso su peso como ventaja y se coloco encima de el para inmovilizarlo y a continuación empezó a darle puñetazos que parecían no hacer efecto en Malone hasta que en el ultimo puñetazo lo cargo de tanta fuerza como pudo aquel tipo había llegado a caerle realmente mal y al impactar en su rostro Alex noto como algo crujía y no era la cara de Malone, que estaba inconsciente había sido su muñeca no sabia como pero se había hecho mucho daño.

Había cumplido su cometido, tenia reducido a Malone y ahora podía ver como estaba Brennan, corrió hasta la habitación y se tiro de rodillas frente a Brennan, le dolía la muñeca así que con la otra mano empezó a darle golpecitos suaves en la cara a la antropóloga, que poco a poco recuperó la consciencia.

- ¿Como estas? – pregunto preocupado Alex.

- Me duele la cabeza – respondió Brennan frunciendo el ceño.

- Estas herida – e inconscientemente llevo su mano hacia la herida que el ladrillo había hecho limpiándole poco de sangre – es mi culpa, debí llegar antes – añadió apartando rápidamente la mano.

- No, no lo es, ni siquiera estabas aquí, simplemente Malone me pillo por sorpresa.

- Vamos, tienes que salir de aquí – respondió poniéndose en pie rápidamente y extendiendo su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse – tienes que buscar a Booth y decirle esto.

Brennan se levanto con premura pero no se dio cuenta que Alex no usaba el otro brazo, saliendo de la habitación vio tumbado en el suelo a Malone inconsciente.

- Debería quedarme contigo, por si recupera la consciencia – comento Brennan

- No, no...busca a Booth no puede esta lejos, yo me quedare aquí con Malone puedo arreglármelas, es tu seguridad la que me preocupa – respondió Alex sonriendole.- ¡Vamos!¡vete! - se apresuró Alex.

Brennan tuvo que hacerle caso y se empezó a adentrar por el pasillo, justo antes de tomar la primera curva escucho un grito de dolor y solo había una persona que estaba consciente, Alex estaba en problemas, pero recordaba sus palabras de que se fuera de allí. Durante unos segundo se debatió entre seguir adelante o volver sobre sus pasos, no veía a Booth y Alex la había salvado de Malone, tenia que ayudarlo así que con decisión volvió a encaminarse por el pasillo y llegar de nuevo a la habitación vio la puerta abierta de la pequeña habitación en la que había estado ella, al fondo veía los tanques y como Malone abría uno de ellos saliendo rápidamente y cerrado la puerta con la llave que tenia.

Al girarse se encontró de cara con Brennan y sonrió de forma superior, podía vencerla ya lo había hecho antes, le lanzo contra ella y empezó una nueva lucha. Brennan golpeaba y esquivaba al mismo tiempo, pero Malone hacia lo mismo, a veces él la apresaba pero ella conseguía escaparse como podía.

Dentro de la habitación Alex empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, el maldito Malone le había golpeado con la barra aprovechando que estaba distraído, pero lo preocupante es que la habitación estaba empezado a llenarse de un humo espeso que le hizo toser, se acerco hacia uno de los tanques y vio que eran de algún tipo de gas toxico, intentó cerrar la válvula pero Malone la había bloqueado y no se movía, aquello le hizo correr hacia la puerta, tenia que salir de allí.

Empujo la puerta con la mano sana, pero estaba cerrada, intento abrirla golpeándola con su hombro un par de veces sin resultado ninguno, pensó que tendría que hacer mas fuerza así que empezó a darle patadas con el mismo resultado la puerta no cedía, miro a su alrededor buscando algo fuerte que le ayudara con la puerta, aparte de los tanques y los productos de limpieza aquel lugar estaba abandonado había trozos de bloque de hormigón, ladrillos sin usar, tuberías también sin usar. Tenia que darse prisa, en la habitación había cada vez mas humo, tomando la tubería comenzó a golpear la puerta.

Fuera de la habitación, los golpes de la puerta distrajeron a Brennan por un momento entendió que Alex intentaba salir, en ese momento esquivo un ataque malintencionado de Malone sabia que tenia que hacer todo lo posible por tumbarlo para sacar a Alex de allí.

Booth ya estaba cansado de tantos pasillos así que uno de ellos giro al contrario de como había venido haciendo, en la lejanía escucho ruido como de alguien que peleaba y gritos de mujer. Por un segundo pensó en la idea absurda de que fueran Alex y Brennan, ya que no se llevaban bien, pero sabia que Alex no llegaría hasta ese punto así que se preocupó mas porque había alguien mas en aquel búnker y Brennan podría estar en grave peligro.

Corrió por un pasillo y torció en otro que no tenia salida pero que parecía dar a una habitación, al llegar al final del pasillo y encarar la habitación vio a Brennan que peleaba con un hombre mas grande que ella, cuando Booth le vio la cara lo reconoció como Jake Malone, ¿este es el asesino? pensó Booth habían estado culpando al hombre equivocado.

Con rapidez se lanzo donde estaba Brennan peleando, que se sorprendió de ver al agente, como siempre venia ayudarla cuando estaba en problemas.

- Ya me encargo yo, Huesos – contesto Booth poniéndose en guardia.

Booth sabia que Malone era un tipo grande pero no se amilanó, tenia experiencia en no tener ventaja en una pelea, recordó rápidamente como peleó contra aquella mole en Las Vegas cuando hicieron aquella misión encubierta. Estuvo a la espera hasta que Malone le lanzo un puñetazo empezando así una pelea de esquivar y atacar.

Mientras tanto Brennan se aparto de la pelea y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba encerrado Alex, por suerte Malone se había olvidado la llave allí con rapidez la giró y un golpe de humo impactó en ella. La habitación estaba completamente llena de humo que le hizo toser de repente, Alex estaba tumbado inconsciente en el suelo con la cabeza hacia un lado, supo entonces que no había tiempo que perder tenia que sacar a Alex y olvidarse de la bombona de gas haciendo un gran esfuerzo se inclinó y le agarró por los brazos tirando de él lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Una vez que saco al agente de aquella habitación la cerró de nuevo como una manera de contener el humo toxico, para entonces Booth ya tenia detenido y encañonaba a Malone con su arma, busco a Brennan y la vio inclinada sobre Alex, lo miro como si fuera la primera que lo viera allí, se dio cuenta de que no su compañero estaba inconsciente

- ¿Que le ocurre, Huesos? - preguntó rápidamente Booth.

- Ha debido inhalar el gas de una de los tanques de esa habitación – contesto Brennan señalando el lugar – tenemos que salir de aquí es un gas muy nocivo – añadió con preocupación.

Booth miro hacia Malone, que estaba esposado de rodillas en el suelo y de nuevo miro a Alex, estaba muy pálido lo cual no era buena señal, ando con decisión unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a Malone, intuía que él sabia la forma de salir de allí de forma rápida y en ese momento su prioridad era que se atendiese a Alex.

Saco su móvil para llamar al FBI y que mandaran refuerzos pero observó que no tenia cobertura dentro del búnker. Aquello le cabreo mucho, si ya estaba preocupado ahora estaba realmente irritado y la sonrisa de arrogancia que le dedicaba Malone no ayudaba demasiado en la situación, miro hacia Brennan la cual le miraba con una mezcla de intensidad y preocupación, ella esperaba que él solucionara todo, como siempre lo hacia.

Sin avisar Booth agarro de la cara Malone con una mano y con la otra saco su arma que apoyo contra su cara. El clic del seguro hizo que Malone se tensara.

- Tu sabes como salir de aquí – susurro entre dientes Booth.

- No voy a decir nada, poli – casi escupió Malone.

- ¡Bien!...O lo haces o te meteré una bala entre las cejas – respondió Booth de nuevo entre dientes – ¿que me dices? - añadió Booth presionando mas su arma contra la cara del asesino.

Se giro hacia donde estaba Brennan y Alex descubriendo como la antropóloga tapaba en ese momento a Alex con su propia cazadora, al lado de ella tenia una pistola como la había conseguido no lo sabia pero sabia que la suya la tenia bien sujeta en la pierna, debía de ser la pistola de Alex.

Miro hacia la puerta y vio que el humo empezaba a escaparse por las rendijas de la puerta, tenían que darse prisa en salir de allí. Volvió la mirada de nuevo a Malone y acercándose a él le dijo:

- Nos sacaras de aquí ahora mismo – el tono que usó no permitía replica - ¡Vamos! - le apremió Booth moviendo su pistola para que se levantara.

Sin dejar de apuntar a Malone llamó a Brennan.

- Huesos, vigilale tu.

Brennan no se lo pensó dos veces, se levantó con rapidez tomando la pistola y cuando estuvo frente a Malone lo encañonó, su rostro era impasible, serio, Booth por su parte guardo su arma y se inclino frente a Alex para incorporarlo para a continuación levantarlo, usando la propia cazadora del agente lo enrolló bien y se lo cargo al hombro.

En cuestión de unos 5 o 6 minutos estuvieron fuera del búnker respirando aire limpio, Booth dejo de nuevo tumbado en el suelo y saco su móvil, esta vez si tenia cobertura con rapidez dio a unos botones y ya estaba hablando con el FBI.

Brennan estaba próxima a ellos, apuntando a Malone. Una vez que colgó Booth saco su arma, no era el trabajo de la antropóloga el vigilar a un asesino así que cuando llego donde estaban con un ligero toque en el hombro le dijo:

- Huesos, ve a comprobar como esta Alex, soy incapaz de saber saber como esta.

De forma profesional, Brennan se arrodilló de nuevo frente a Alex y comprobó su respiración poniendo su cabeza hacia atrás y acercando su oído a la boca del agente después comprobó su pulso.

- Booth, aun respira, pero su pulso es muy lento necesita ser atendido ya antes de que tenga algo mas severo.

A continuación con esfuerzo Brennan consiguió poner al agente sobre su lado izquierdo y usó su cazadora para ponérsela bajo la cabeza para que estuviera lo mas cómodo posible. Booth miraba de reojo todo lo que hacia la antropóloga, a fin de cuentas ella tendría mas idea de como tratar a Alex.

La espera fue tensa, pero 20 minutos después llegaron un par de 4x4, una furgoneta de la que salieron tipos equipados con trajes antigás y una ambulancia. Rápidamente dos paramedicos llegaron hasta Alex comprobando su estado, uno de ellos le colocó una mascarilla de oxigeno mientras que un tercero traía una camilla, y entre los tres lo pusieron en la misma.

Con la misma rapidez con la que salieron de la ambulancia corrieron hacia el vehículo empujando la camilla con un inconsciente y pálido Alex y metiendolo dentro. Apartados y en medio del bullicio de algunos agentes Booth y Brennan vieron como la ambulancia se marchaba del lugar dejándolos atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

No tengo perdon, lo se, ¡14 meses para actualizar!.

Podeis tirarme lo que tengais mas a mano pero en mi defensa dire que tuve muchas distracciones, cursos y una gran desinspiracion.

Y es que este capitulo ha sido complicado de escribir, añadir que no habria sido posible sin Marina ( ladysquint), Mayis ( mayiya_86), la marte medica es gracias a ellas, mi buena Rossetina y Ana ( drahuesos) (por aguantar mis paridas).

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 4<span>

El timbre de un teléfono sonaba insistentemente, una mujer joven se acercó parsimoniosamente y descolgó:

- Hospital George Washington, dígame - respondió la mujer de forma indiferente – Señor este tranquilo, que síntomas ...

En ese instante las puertas de entrada se abrieron de golpe atrayendo la atención de la recepcionista, era aquel monótono sonido chirriante de las ruedas de una camilla contra el suelo de mármol que indicaba la urgencia del momento, y aunque era algo habitual, personas que esperaban y enfermeras se quedaron mirando la escena.

Los paramédicos empujaban con rapidez la camilla donde llevaban a Alex, ahora eran solo dos, uno le administraba oxígeno con un _ambu_ y el otro exclamó apremiante un ¡_Agente federal herido_!. Un médico que pasaba de los cuarenta se les unió inmediatamente mientras se colocaba su estetoscopio al cuello.

- ¿Que tenemos? - preguntó instantáneamente.

- Hombre de 32 años – comenzó a recitar el paramédico - intoxicación por un gas nocivo, desconocemos cual es, presión arterial 100/60, su saturación de oxígeno es del 96%, y su frecuencia respiratoria son 18 respiraciones por minuto, lleva al menos 30 minutos inconsciente aunque ha reaccionado bien al oxígeno en la ambulancia.

- Vamos a llevarlo al Box 3, esta vacío. - Y se perdieron por unas puertas que daban paso a un largo pasillo, mientras la recepcionista le daba el teléfono que atendía a otra enfermera y descolgaba otro teléfono para hablar con alguien.

Tras una carrera por el pasillo llegaron a una sala llena de instrumental médico, era un habitáculo no demasiado amplio pero lo suficiente para moverse con libertad, cuatro paredes de un blanco aséptico, tenia una camilla blanca y amplia pegada a la pared norte, a la izquierda de la camilla, en la pared había unos pequeños soportes de plástico duro donde se encontraba distintos tipos de medicamentos. En aquella sala ya se encontraban un par de enfermeras.

Unas de las enfermeras tomó el testigo del paramédico que oxigenaba a Alex siguiendo su ritmo.

- El box esta preparado Doctor Wyman – dijo una enfermera.

- Bien, pongámoslo en la camilla – inquirió el médico al que se había dirigido la enfermera.

Entre el médico, los dos paramédicos y las enfermeras agarraron la sábana que había en la camilla y con una rápida cuenta pasaron a Alex de la camilla a la camilla del box.

- Tenemos pulso... – respondió el médico que estaba en la sala mientras la enfermera aun seguía dando oxígeno a Alex – La respiración es débil – respondió de nuevo unos segundos después de que la enfermera dejara el _ambu _por orden de él.

Una vez pusieron al agente sobre la camilla, una de las enfermeras le puso un sensor en el dedo y una máquina comenzó a pitar.

- Veamos, 97% de saturación 65 de pulso, son niveles bajos pero va por buen camino. Molly, vamos ha hacerle una gasometría para ver si sus valores son los correctos y vamos a ponerle oxígeno al 100%.

- Si Dr. Wyman – respondió una enfermera pelirroja mientras ponía una mascarilla sobre el rostro de Alex , de la parte de abajo de la mascarilla salia un largo y estrecho tubo que estaba conectado a una especie de grifo que estaba anclado en la pared.

- También vamos a realizarle un examen neurológico – se dirigió de nuevo a la enfermera pelirroja – quiero estar seguro de que no haya tenido falta de oxígeno que le provoque secuelas – habló con autoridad mientras la enfermera, que había ido a buscar una jeringa, buscaba en la muñeca derecha del agente una vena para poder sacarle una muestra de sangre.

Tomando una pequeña linterna, el Doctor Wyman se inclino sobre Alex y le hizo un examen físico rápido abriéndole un ojo apuntó la luz directa hacia su pupila.

- Pupilas normales, reaccionan a la luz..todo es correcto, esta bien – sentenció con tranquilidad.

De repente un pitido agudo e intermitente llamó su atención y le hizo mirar al instante el monitor de la máquina, para ver como la saturación de oxígeno, la tensión y el pulso bajaban con velocidad.

- Que demonios... - vaciló el médico.

- Sus constantes se desploman...Esta entrando en parada – exclamó una enfermera morena.

- Tiene las pupilas dilatadas...pero como – exclamó el doctor Wyman después de un rápido vistazo, estaba perplejo – Rápido, traed el carro de paradas – clamó el doctor Wyman mientras hacia compresiones en el pecho de Alex.

La enfermera pelirroja con rapidez trajo el susodicho carro para que a continuación el doctor Wyman tomara unas tijeras del mismo y cortara la camiseta del agente de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¡Palas!...¡cargadlas! - apremió el médico - ¡Todos atrás! - y dio una descarga.

- No hay latido Dr. Wyman...le perdemos – respondió la enfermera morena.

- ¡Cargadlas de nuevo! - repitió el doctor Wyman

- Cargadas Doctor – y dio una nueva descarga en el pecho de Alex.

La máquina le seguía mostrando una linea recta que significaba que no había respuesta positiva.

- ¡Cargadlas otra vez!, ¡Maldita sea, no te me vas a ir, chico! - gritó el Doctor Wyman volviendo a las compresiones en el pecho mientras la máquina se cargaba para no perder ni un segundo.

- Cargadas de nuevo Doctor – y volvió a darle una nueva descarga a Alex.

El pitido continuo de la máquina mas un breve vistazo al monitor les indicó que el corazón del agente volvía a funcionar correctamente.

- Doctor, tenemos un latido fuerte – respondió la enfermera morena.

- Su respiración es aun débil – contestó el doctor Wyman incorporándose después de haber acercado su oído a la boca de Alex – Penny – se dirigió a la enfermera morena – ponle el oxígeno al 100 % ahora mismo y vamos a ingresarlo, quiero saber porque ha tenido esa parada, con un poco de suerte en unas horas recuperara la consciencia...vamos a dejarlo descansar.

Una hora después de llegar Alex al hospital, Booth entró acompañado por Brennan, estaba nervioso y preocupado por encontrar información sobre su amigo y Brennan con gesto serio simplemente lo seguía de forma distraída, habían tenido que quedarse para dar un pequeño informe de lo ocurrido en el búnker y por eso llegaban a esas horas.

- Perdone, soy el agente Booth estoy buscando a Alex Carter, ha sido... - pero una enfermera en la recepción indicó con un dedo para que no la interrumpiera mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- Perdone, hace una hora trajeron a un agente federal que se llama Alex Carter y ha sido ingresado aquí... - volvió a intentarlo Booth con otra enfermera pero solo recibió una mirada taxativa por su parte.

- Es que nadie trabaja en este maldito hospital, no se dan cuenta que es algo importante, es mi amigo, maldita sea – vociferó Booth perdiendo los nervios.- Brennan comprendía el nerviosismo de Booth, pero no sabia muy bien como ayudar a Booth y menos tal como estaba que era imprevisible.

El doctor Wyman, el médico que había atendido a Alex, se encontraba en esa zona de las Urgencias en ese momento firmando las altas de algunos pacientes y una enfermera esperaba para llevárselas escuchó el alboroto provocado por Booth.

- Señor le ruego que se calme – intentó el doctor refrenar la tensión del momento cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Booth.

- Como me voy a tranquilizar - respondió Booth voceando intentando sosegarse sin conseguirlo – Estoy buscando a un paciente y nadie me dice nada.

- El Sr. Alex Carter, le he escuchado – le respondió con tranquilidad el médico.

- Si, exacto – contestó Booth.

- Pero antes necesitaría que se identificara, solamente por la seguridad mis pacientes.

- Pero que demonios – maldijo Booth – Soy el agente especial Seeley Booth – dijo suspirando – ...y ella – añadió mirando brevemente hacia la antropóloga – es la Dra Brennan.

- Sr. Booth...Dra Brennan, soy el Dr. Elijah Wyman, yo atendí a su amigo. Cuando el Sr. Carter llegó a Urgencias presentaba un cuadro de intoxicación leve pero desconocíamos el gas que había inhalado así que decidimos seguir el protocolo en estos casos y administrarle oxígeno mientras le hacíamos unas pruebas neuronales para saber si había tenido problemas por la falta de oxígeno, dentro de la gravedad estaba estable y asumimos que con el tratamiento en unas horas estaría consciente, pero sin saber como...– hizo una breve pausa – tuvo una parada cardiorrespiratoria y procedimos ha realizarle una RCP – Booth fue a decir algo, claramente impactado, pero el médico lo detuvo alzando una mano – su amigo esta fuera de peligro, es un hombre muy fuerte.

- ¿Podría verlo? – preguntó tentativamente Booth.

- No creo que sea posible, él ahora esta recibiendo la visita de su familia, hace unos minutos que han llegado y que haya varias visitas a la vez puede agobiarlo, ahora lo que necesita es descansar... de todos modos le informo para que se quede mas tranquilo de que lo hemos ingresado, esta noche lo tendremos en Observación monitorizando sus constantes y mañana le haremos unas pruebas para saber si su reacción en el box fue un caso aislado o es algo mas delicado que requiera un estudio mas en profundidad, así que lo mejor que puede hacer es marcharse a su casa y descansar, ha sido un día difícil...para todos.

- ¿No podría quedarme y verlo desde fuera de su habitación? – preguntó casi de forma infantil.

- No, lo siento Agente Booth, es mi última palabra sobre el tema – zanjó la conversación – Por cierto...Dra. Brennan – añadió de pasada – deduzco que esa herida que tiene en la frente no ha tenido ocasión de ser tratada por los paramédicos sino me equivoco, venga conmigo y le curare esa herida antes de que se infecte.

- Podría también darme algún analgésico, tengo un tremendo dolor de cabeza – contestó Brennan con voz casi lastimera, rara vez hacía públicas sus afecciones, pero con el tiempo había empezado a exteriorizarlas.

El doctor Wyman le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano guiándole el camino que tenia que seguir mientras Booth se quedó plantado en mitad de Urgencias sin saber que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente Booth paseaba inquieto delante de la puerta de una habitación esperando la respuesta del doctor que en ese momento visitaba a Alex. Eran poco mas de las nueve y media de la mañana y había pedido permiso para ir a visitar a su compañero y conocer su estado de salud.

En aquel momento ese pasillo era transitado por mucha gente... enfermeras, pacientes, doctores que hacían su ronda, su nerviosismo crecía y lo tensaba, puso los brazos en jarras mientras torcía la boca mordiéndose el interior de su labio y desviaba su mirada hacia un lado evitando mirar la puerta para intentar relajarse pero sin poder conseguirlo, ya que volvía la vista a la puerta y a través el pequeño cristal que tenía la misma podía ver como el médico examinaba a Alex, por un momento en su cabeza pasaban las peores noticias que podría darle un médico y que él mismo ya había vivido esos momentos, el estar al otro lado de esa puerta lo cual le hizo suspirar y pasearse de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos y su paseo cesaron justo cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y el doctor Wyman apareció por la misma, reconociendo a Booth se acerco a él.

- Agente Booth – dijo el doctor amablemente estirando la mano y estrechándosela al agente.

- Dr. Wyman...¿que puede contarme? - respondió tajantemente.

El doctor Wyman le sonrió mientras una enfermera llamaba su atención para que firmara un informe.

- Sr. Booth, no se preocupe por su amigo, él esta ahora mismo estable.- contesto después de que la enfermera se marchara. – La noche era realmente lo que nos preocupaba, ver la evolución de sus constantes y mientras lo tuvimos en Observación le administramos oxígeno a través de unas _gafas nasales_.

El doctor Wyman entendió por el gesto de incomprensión en el rostro de Booth que no había comprendido ese último término que le había dicho y con un simple gesto señalándose las fosas nasales, Booth lo comprendió al momento.

- También decirle – continuó el doctor Wyman – que las pruebas que le hemos realizado al Sr. Carter ha salido normales, así que lo mas probable es que, si no hay cambios negativos en su estado, le demos el alta mañana.

- Me alegra escuchar eso Doctor, muchas gracias – respondió Booth con una gran sonrisa

Y dándole el agente nuevamente un apretón de manos al médico se despidió de él y se metió dentro de la habitación para ver a su amigo. Antes de marcharse para seguir su ronda de pacientes, se giró y miró a través del cristal de la puerta para encontrarse con una escena casi familiar, Booth abrazaba a Alex para a continuación chocarle suavemente la mano con la suya a modo de saludo, el médico solo sonrió.

Horas después, sobre la hora de salida, Temperance Brennan ordenaba los papeles que había sobre su mesa y enviaba un último correo que no podía esperar al día siguiente, aquel día solo había tenido que hacer identificaciones de restos óseos en el "_limbo_" y llegada esa hora estaba ansiosa por llegar a su casa, caso contrario habría sido de haber tenido un caso, entonces seria la última en dejar el Jeffersonian, pero no solo esas ansias de acabar el trabajo habían pasado por su cabeza había algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, y lo tenia presente desde el mismo momento en que llegó por la mañana al laboratorio, a ese agente del FBI...el amigo de Booth.

Él había arriesgado su vida por ella sin motivo aparente y aquello le llevó a pensar en Booth, aquello era un acto mas propio de él que de un tipo como Alex Carter que, por lo que había visto, era arrogante y egoísta, pero aun así sentía un sano interés de saber porque se arriesgó de esa manera. Una vez hubo apagado su ordenador, tomó su abrigo y su bolso y se encaminó al aparcamiento donde se encontraba su coche para marcharse directamente hacia el hospital dispuesta a saciar su curiosidad.

Diez minutos después Brennan entraba por las puertas automáticas del hospital, ni siquiera sabía si las horas de visita habían acabado, pero se dirigió con decisión al mostrador de información donde preguntó por donde estaba la habitación de Alex, la enfermera le informó que camino seguir para llegar a la misma. Durante unos breves minutos estuvo vagando por algunos pasillos ligeramente perdida, ya que para ella no era habitual hacer visitas en los hospitales y algunos carteles informativos eran bastante liosos.

Llegó a un pasillo que reconocía por las indicaciones que la enfermera le había indicado de donde estaría la habitación, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de una habitación por donde salieron dos personas, una de ellas una mujer de mediana edad, rubia, altura media y ojos azules, la acompañaba un hombre varios años mayor que ella, con arrugas propias de la edad, alto y de pelo gris y una barba bien cuidada también gris, ambas personas compartían rasgos parecidos y por extensión con Alex, por lo cual Brennan dedujo que debían ser de su familia, en ese momento la mujer estaba llorando y se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo claramente preocupada y triste mientras era abrazada por el hombre que intentaba animarla.

Sin cruzar palabra con ellos caminó hasta la puerta y se paró frente a ella donde vio brevemente al agente a través del pequeño cristal que estaba recostado en la almohada en ese momento y , durante unos segundos medito si entrar o darse la vuelta e irse, pero había ido allí por satisfacer su curiosidad. Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, toco en la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro directamente.

En cuanto estuvo dentro de la habitación la primera visión que tuvo fue la de un Alex asombrado, dedujo que no la esperaba, se giro para cerrar la puerta y cuando lo encaro de nuevo lo observo en silencio. La ultima vez que lo había visto estaba inconsciente y pálido pero ahora, tenia un aspecto mas saludable o al menos ligeramente mas saludable porque podía ver unos prominentes círculos debajo e sus ojos.

Llevaba puesto la típica ropa de hospital, y en su brazo derecho pudo ver que tenia puesta una vía que estaba conectada a una bolsa de suero, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención, mas concretamente una férula azul eléctrico el su muñeca izquierda. Ahora se cercioraba de que en el búnker le había pasado algo mas al agente de lo que lo había llevado hasta el hospital, la manera en la que ocultaba su brazo y la insistencia en que se marchara a buscar a Booth, ahora todo le cuadraba.

- Dra. Brennan, no la esperaba – exclamó Alex sorprendido, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que era lo que la antropóloga miraba con tanta intensidad – No se preocupe doctora, no es nada serio, mañana me darán el alta, y sobre esto – y alzó la muñeca – en un par de semanas estará como nueva – respondió a la pregunta no formulada por Brennan.

Sin estar Booth allí con ella, Brennan se dio cuenta que estar a solas con Alex la incomodaba bastante.

- Booth me ha dicho que cuidaste de mi en el búnker – dijo Alex mirándola con interés y a la vez, intentando romper el silencio que se había creado.

- Bueno...Era lo menos que podía hacer y no fue suficiente, casi... - respondió Brennan.

- Si, casi muero... – acabo por ella – pero me han comentado también que Booth formó una buena, típico de él – respondió Alex sonriendo

Brennan le respondió con una mirada serena y helada, era evidente que Booth era la única razón que mediaba entre los dos, y por eso sabía que debía morderse la lengua e intentar tratarlo con toda la educación y la cordialidad de la que era posible.

- He visto que tenias visita, me he cruzado con ellos – comentó Brennan intentando romper el incomodo silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

- Ah, si...era mi abuelo y mi madre – respondió simplemente Alex.

- La note bastante afectada, a tu madre, ¿es que ha empeorado tu estado? – preguntó sin cambiar su gesto serio.

- No...no – exclamo Alex –. Es solo que mi madre tiende a preocuparse mas de lo necesario, por suerte, mi abuelo aunque también suele preocuparse por mi, siempre le quita importancia.

- Es elogiable su preocupación, denota que le importas y te quieren – respondió Brennan.

En ese momento el rostro de Brennan paso de la seriedad a la nostalgia, pensaba en su propia vida, transmitir esos sentimientos que había visto a ella misma y pensar en el amor y preocupación que ella se perdió. Alex noto ese cambio de estado en la antropóloga, lo había visto muchas veces en las chicas con las que salia, pero, aunque en aquellos momentos no le importó ahora frente a esa mujer sentía la necesidad de que sonriera y no estuviera triste, a su mente vinieron las palabras de su amigo Seeley "Es hermosa cuando sonríe" aunque no sabia porque esa sentencia de su compañero había llegado a su mente.

- Si, es bonito cuando se preocupan por alguien, pero sabes...esta bastante sobrevalorado...bah no me hagas caso – le respondió con una sonrisa sincera que hizo a Brennan responderle con otra.

Otro incomodo silencio se instalo en la habitación, Alex estaba expectante y Brennan incomoda miraba a cualquier parte de la habitación para evitar mirar directamente al agente.

- Y...¿que la trae por aquí?... - pregunto curioso Alex rompiendo el silencio ahora él.

- Esto...yo... - respondió Brennan, de repente parecía avergonzada sin saber como salir de esa situación – Veras, quería saber porque hiciste lo de ayer...no somos compañeros dijo Brennan claramente refiriéndose a lo ocurrido en el búnker

- Bueno, tienes razón no somos compañeros pero es evidente que tienes una idea de mi persona y debo decir que estas equivocada no soy como piensas que soy, entiendo que pienses sobre mi que soy superficial y egoísta, pero tengo principios conocí a Booth hace tiempo y ha sido un buen ejemplo para mi, tengo mis defectos lo admito pero me he dado cuenta a través de él de la importancia de proteger a otra persona y he tenido que quedarme encerrado en una habitación llena de gases para recordar el hecho por el que me hice agente del FBI.

- Pero eso no me dice nada, ¿cual fue tu motivo? – preguntó Brennan con insistencia.

- Pues para demostrarte que no soy una persona superficial que solo piensa en si misma, como ya te dije Booth fue un buen ejemplo para mi y me enseño a anteponer la seguridad de otros antes que la de uno mismo, ademas él habla tanto de ti que quería conocerte para saber porque eras tan importante para él- contestó Alex pero inmediatamente se tensó, sabia que había metido la pata por haber dicho mas de la cuenta y esperaba las consecuencias.

- Somos compañeros de trabajo Booth a veces suele exagerar demasiado – respondió Brennan con simpleza

Alex respiró aliviado porque parecía que Brennan no comprendido el significado real de lo que ha dicho y que los secretos que guardaba seguían siendo secretos.

- Me encantaría que pudieras confiar en mi como confías en Booth – hablo de nuevo el agente – aunque entiendo que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho y que tampoco empezamos demasiado bien pero... pero que tal si empezamos de nuevo... Soy el Agente Especial Alexander Carter, aunque puedes llamarme Alex - dijo Alex sonriendo afablemente y a la vez estirando el brazo esperando a que ella le estrechara la mano y no ocurriera lo que la primera vez.

Por primera vez en el poco tiempo que conocía a Alex percibió sinceridad en su mirada y aunque no era muy diestra aun leyendo expresiones faciales, sintió que había un cambio en la actitud de Alex, una complicidad que no había visto antes en él.

- Soy la Dra. Temperance Brennan y trabajo en el Jeffersonian, encantada Alex – dijo Brennan después de unos segundos de silencio, estrechándole la mano finalmente al agente, el cual suspiro tranquilo, había dado el primer paso...

* * *

><p>Deciros solo que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME a los que os gustó el fic y a los que lo habeis descubierto ahora tambien gracias.<p>

Seguiré actualizando, esta vez mas a menudo. No me gustaría mendigar comentarios ni poner ultimatums de sino hay comentarios no actualizo, yo seguiré actualizando igualmente pero vuestros comentarios me alegraran para continuar con mas fuerza y me sirven para mejorar.

Los que ya conociais el fic podriais recomendarlo y tambien los que lo hayais conocido ahora y os haya gustado podriais recomendarlo. Pienso que el boca a boca es muy bueno para dar a conocer fics.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leerme y gracias por tener paciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Primero de todo, gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hicieron mucha ilusión y uno de ellos llegó a emocionarme mucho. Gracias a todos.

Y segundo, lo se, lo se, he tardado mas de lo que esperaba en actualizar, y solo espero que podais disculparme, queria subir el capitulo el 14 por ser el dia que era, pero no pude porque aun no lo habia acabado y entre interrupciones, la inspiracion que va y viene y muchas ideas en la cabeza no pude acabarlo y para rematar problemas con mi conexion que no me dejaba actualizarlo.

Se que no es excusa, pero por fin actualizo la historia, es un capitulo corto y tambien decir que la preparacion del proximo capitulo afectó en la elaboración de este capitulo.

Tengo que agradecerle su ayuda a mi buena amiga Ladysquint, porque su colaboracion estará en cada capitulo de esta historia (es buenisima cuando estoy atascada en algo), y en gran medida gracias a ella es que esta historia cobrara vida y le estoy tremendamente agradecida y tambien a mi amiga Rossetina.

Espero ponerme las pilas con el proximo capitulo y actualizarlo antes.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5<span>

Era la hora del almuerzo y el Jeffersonian tenía a la mitad de sus trabajadores fuera de sus puestos aprovechando esa hora que tenían para descansar, aunque fuera brevemente, de su frenético trabajo.

Las dobles puertas de cristal del laboratorio dieron entrada a Alex que nunca había estado en ese lugar y se había dirigido hasta allí con las instrucciones que Booth le había dado sobre como llegar al laboratorio y lo mas importante como llegar hasta Brennan, que como su amigo le había dicho estaría en su despacho a esas horas.

Lo habitual en estos casos es que Booth fuera a recoger a la antropóloga, pero ese día tenía una reunión importante a la que debía asistir obligatoriamente y le había encomendado a Alex la "_misión_" de llevar a Brennan a comer, so pena de recibir un castigo que ya pensaría para él.

Había transcurrido una semana y media desde lo ocurrido en el búnker y el hospital, pero en ese tiempo Brennan y Alex no habían coincidido.

Muchas habían sido las indicaciones que Booth le había dado para llegar al laboratorio, pero nada preparó al agente para lo que tenia delante de él. Al entrar por las puertas iba distraído mirando un mensaje que le habían mandado con información para un caso que estaba llevando y cuando levantó la cabeza se quedó impactado, recordó todas las veces que Booth le había hablado del tan famoso laboratorio forense del Jeffersonian que le había llevado a pensar que cuando llegara al mismo para buscar a Brennan se encontraría solamente con una sala de autopsias en un sótano, pero al contrario de eso se encontró un amplísimo laboratorio equipado con máquinas de última generación que le daban un aspecto moderno y muy tecnológico.

Lo primero que captó su atención fue una gran plataforma metálica en el centro del laboratorio, que parecía un cuadrilátero de boxeo, tenía varias mesas donde él pensaba que examinaban los restos de las víctimas de los casos que trataban, con algunas mesas supletorias con bandejas para colocar recipientes que contenían liquido y otras utensilios, estas eran acompañadas de sillas y estaban colocadas cerca de las barandillas y en donde en ese momento se encontraba algún becario haciendo horas extras en la búsqueda de pruebas; en el frontal de la plataforma, a ras de suelo, había unas escaleras también metálicas que permitían el acceso a la plataforma y que a esa hora al lado de la misma había un tipo de seguridad que controlaba el acceso a la plataforma, a izquierda y derecha de la misma había sendas vitrinas que contenían lo que creía que era el instrumental médico que usaban para sus investigaciones, Alex se acerco hasta la vitrina, como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajese hacia ella, y miró en su interior con atención como si hubiera una joya carísima, casi sin pensarlo de forma inconsciente dio unos golpecitos con el dedo indice en el cristal como el que golpea en el cristal de una pecera para llamar la atención de los peces. De reojo pudo captar la mirada de incredulidad del tipo de seguridad y estaba seguro que estaba pensando que su actitud le hacia parecer un idiota. Distraídamente bajo su mano hasta su bolsillo y alcanzó la carterita de cuero en la que iba enfundada su placa, con gesto serio que no permitía discusión le mostró brevemente su placa al tipo de seguridad y al momento el tipo cambio su gesto y volvió a su trabajo en la plataforma.

Se sintió satisfecho cuando vio al tipo de seguridad avergonzado, pero, se regañó a si mismo porque no estaba allí para humillar a nadie sino para cumplir con su cometido con Brennan, tenia que sacarla de su despacho si o si, recordó que en sus indicaciones Booth le había dicho "_Lo que tienes que hacer es guiarte por la plataforma, enfrente de la parte trasera de la plataforma esta el despacho de Brennan_", así que rodeando la vitrina se encamino por un pequeño pasillo que formaba la plataforma y algunos puestos que había al lateral de la misma y que en ese momento estaban vacíos.

Al llegar al final de la plataforma vislumbró una amplia cristalera separada por estrechas paredes y a través de los cristales pudo ver el espacioso despacho de Brennan, "_es mas grande que el mio_" pensó Alex comparando el despacho de la antropóloga con el suyo. Sin mas demora se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho.

- Doctora Brennan – llamó la atención de la antropóloga mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

- Hola agente Carter – respondió Brennan mirando de reojo un momento y volviendo a sus papeles.

- Por favor, llámame Alex...te lo dije la vez anterior – contestó jovialmente Alex.

En esa ocasión Brennan si levantó la vista de los papeles que revisaba para encarar al agente, dándole un rápido vistazo pudo ver que tenia una apacible sonrisa en el rostro y parecía expectante por volver a hablar, reconoció en su muñeca izquierda la misma férula azul que le vio en su visita al hospital.

- ¡Hora de comer! – exclamó animadamente.

- No tengo hambre, Alex – respondió Brennan con desgana.

- Pues deberías tenerla – insistió Alex con una media sonrisa – porque parece que no trabaje nadie aquí – añadió de forma irónica destacando que el laboratorio estaba casi desierto.

- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? – preguntó fastidiada.

- Hice todo lo que tenia que hacer antes de salir, así que estoy totalmente libre para llevarte a comer

- Estoy ocupada, Alex...tengo que catalogar las heridas de una víctima de la época del bronce y ademas tengo que revisar varios curriculums – respondió claramente molesta.

- Booth me lo dijo claramente: la llevas a comer al Diner o te grapo los dedos a la mesa. Así que, nos vamos – contestó Alex tranquilamente.

- Eso es imposible – respondió Brennan confundida – una grapadora de oficina normal carece de la fuerza necesaria para atravesar todas las capas de carne de un dedo humano y dejar a alguien grapado a una mesa.

- No era literal Doctora. Booth lo dijo porque me pilló grapando unos papeles en mi despacho y aprovechó para dejar claro que debía llevarte a comer sí o sí, usando su humor mas mordaz – Después de la explicación del agente Brennan dejó entrever una sonrisita después de asentir un par de veces con la cabeza dando a entender que comprendía la broma de Alex.

- Mira, si nos vamos ahora, prometo devolverte al despacho lo mas rápido que pueda – dijo como última opción para convencerla, a Brennan no le quedo otra alternativa y de mala gana echo hacia atrás su silla y se levantó para tomar sus cosas.

El trayecto entre el Jeffersonian y el Diner fue bastante incómodo, no sabían de que hablar y para romper el silencio Alex decidió poner un poco de música pero ver el gesto molesto de Brennan le hizo apagar la radio y continuar su camino en silencio. Cuando llegaron al mismo, dejó que ella eligiera el lugar donde sentarse y se sentaron en la mesa del fondo, esperaron un momento hasta que la camarera llego a la mesa para tomar nota de los pedidos, Brennan pidió una ensalada ademas de un café y Alex pidió el especial del día acompañado también de un café.

Durante unos minutos ese tan familiar silencio incomodo se instaló entre los dos mientras comían, de vez en cuando Alex removía distraídamente su comida mientras miraba de reojo a la antropóloga.

- Y... Doctora...- dijo Alex para disponer de la atención de Brennan, una vez la tuvo continuó hablando – ...porque no me comenta cual es su trabajo.

- Pero Alex, se lo dije la primera vez que nos conocimos – respondió bastante extrañada.

- Si lo recuerdo, pero sentía interés en conocer su trabajo real aparte de lo que ya conozco por Booth – contestó Alex mirándola con intensidad.

Brennan miró brevemente a Alex indecisa, no tenia mucha confianza con él pero pensó que no era educado por su parte no contestarle ademas de que reconoció en la mirada azul del agente aquella misma intensidad de cuando ella preguntaba por algo.

- Mi trabajo en el Jeffersonian era analizar e identificar restos antiguos ademas de identificar a victimas de genocidio, después fui requerida para trabajar como asesora en el FBI – respondió de manera automática.

- Vaya, es impresionante. Yo tenia un compañero que no sabia ni hacer una fotocopia – contestó el agente asombrado.

- Cuando conocí a Booth y me pidió ayuda para resolver crímenes – continuó Brennan – con restos humanos que estaban irreconocibles tuve que cambiar el enfoque de mi trabajo porque estaba acostumbrada a restos muy antiguos, fue un gran cambio pero es reconfortante hacer justicia y atrapar a criminales para ponerlos entre "_verjas"_.

- Querrá decir "_entre rejas_", Doctora – respondió Alex con una sonrisa contenida, Booth le había advertido sobre esa característica de Brennan, que le costaba bastante usar expresiones coloquiales pero se mostró serio y formal.

- Si, eso quería decir – sentenció Brennan, ignorando su error – aunque recuerdo que a usted no le gustaba estar cerca de restos humanos en descomposición para no estropear sus zapatos – añadió de forma hiriente en un intento de ser mordaz.

Alex lo notaba de nuevo, desde el momento en que la había conocido y ahora en ese momento ella ponía distancia entre ellos negándose a tutearle y eso, aparte de que le molestaba porque le hacía parecer mayor de la edad que tenía, no era un buen camino para ganar esa confianza que le había empezado a dar Brennan en su visita al hospital.

Era evidente que su trabajo para ella era no solo importante sino importantísimo y el había metido la pata en su primer encuentro con una broma desacertada y parecía, después del tiempo pasado, que la antropóloga no lo había olvidado.

- Ciertamente no fue mi mejor frase, Doctora. Pero tal como le dije en el hospital no soy un tipo superficial, es mas, en mi anterior trabajo antes de ser ascendido a Homicidios vi cosas peores, así que el estropear mis zapatos era el menor de mis problemas – respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Pero no, lo supo al momento... sus palabras no habían tenido el efecto querido en la antropóloga ya que ésta seguía teniendo ese gesto de desconfianza que en mas de una ocasión le había visto , si la forzaba podía perder la poca confianza ganada que le permitía a ella "_tolerarlo_" así que optó por seguirle la corriente y no tutearla, entonces permitió dejar caer un silencio entre ambos para suavizar el momento antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Realmente es esa su pasión, Doctora? – dejo caer Alex de forma inesperada mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó sin entender Brennan.

- Pues... el resolver crímenes, no se debe haber algo mas para usted ¿no? – respondió aun con la boca llena tapándose con la mano para ser educado.

El gesto en el rostro de la antropóloga cambio al instante, la mirada de Brennan brillaba y tenia un sonrisa, estaba entusiasmada.

- Pues... – volvió a mirar a Alex de forma vacilante considerando si continuar o no con lo que deseaba contar – ...hace unos meses fui requerida por el gobierno chino para identificar unos huesos que aparecieron en una cueva de Wuhan de hacía mas de 40.000 años, Booth me acompaño. Realmente ese viaje me hizo volver a mi gran pasión...los descubrimientos antropológicos prehistóricos. Fue el motivo por el que me hice antropóloga – relató Brennan de forma apasionada. – Pero hubo un asesinato y durante el vuelo tuvimos que investigar con los medios que teníamos.

Alex vio que la actitud de Brennan cambió a una mas distendida, menos tensa y de algún modo entendió que ese tema era un buen camino para conseguir complicidad con la antropóloga.

- Ah, si si...El caso del adolescente que mató a la amante del padre, Booth me lo contó pero... ¿porque no se quedó en China y revisó esos huesos antiguos? – preguntó Alex interesado.

- Pues... – Dudó Brennan ya que ni siquiera ella sabia muy bien el porqué – supongo que porque Booth es mi compañero y no habría estado bien que yo me quedara en China – continuó finalmente.

- Y que mas da, Booth podría haber custodiado al chico hasta DC el solo, es su trabajo y así usted hacer lo que realmente quería hacer, analizar aquellos huesos.

Brennan miró con interés a Alex, estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar sobre sus investigaciones criminales que nadie antes, aparte de Booth, le había importado que era realmente lo que la apasionaba.

- Booth se sintió culpable porque decía que me había sacado de la ciencia pura para resolver crímenes – le confesó Brennan quedándose pensativa trayendo a su mente recuerdos de aquel momento.

- Porque se dio cuenta de que la había acaparado para facilitar su trabajo obviando que usted quería hacer otro tipo de cosas que no se referían a asesinatos – le respondió Alex sinceramente – ¿Pensó en algún momento volver a China para ver esos restos, Doctora? – preguntó de nuevo Alex, sacando de sus pensamientos a la antropóloga.

- La verdad es que no, tras la vuelta a Washington con ese asesinato regrese a mi rutina en el laboratorio así que no tuve la oportunidad de ponerme en contacto de nuevo con el gobierno chino.

Y con una sonrisa continuaron comiendo, teniendo una agradable y distendida conversación, la hora del almuerzo estaba acabando y solo el café les quedaba para que Alex tuviera que llevar de vuelta a la antropóloga al Jeffersonian y aprovechando el ambiente tranquilo reinante entre ellos quiso ganarse un poco mas de confianza por parte de Brennan intentando comentarle un tema que creía que intrigaría a la antropóloga lo suficiente como para que le prestase toda su atencion:

- Doctora, tengo un problema con una chica que conozco y con la que me gustaría salir, ¿seria posible que me diera consejo, podría? - le preguntó directamente.

- Alex, yo no sirvo para dar consejos de amor – respondió Brennan de forma evasiva – porque no pruebas con Sweets seguro que él te dará mejor consejo – continuó de forma expresiva.

- La verdad es que no soy muy amigo de la psicología, y menos de Sweets – respondió Alex sinceramente.

- A decir verdad yo tampoco creo en la psicología porque no tiene fundamento alguno, aunque he de admitir que Sweets es un gran profesional y es es un buen amigo.

- Bueno lo que sea... – dijo obviando el tema del psicólogo – venga Doctora – la animo – hágalo a su manera entonces... permítame comentarle, esta chica de la que le hablo...le abro la puerta, le dejo notas en su mesa, pero no me hace ningún caso – narró Alex, pensó que actuar como Booth lo hacia podía servir en este caso, ya que él no solía actuar así con las chicas era mas directo.

- A lo largo de la Historia – comenzó Brennan usando la antropología – han existido sociedades matriarcales en las que la mujer, al contrario de lo que se pensaban, no imponían dominación sobre los hombres sino que crearon un sistema de organización donde ambos sexos cooperaban y se repartían el poder y las tareas con roles no ligados al sexo de la persona , ejemplo de ello son los Igbo de Nigeria o los Bashi en el Congo ademas de los Mosuo en China.

- Y con todo eso que quiere decir, Doctora? - dijo Alex confundido y hablando con sinceridad.

- Pues que simplificando todo esto, hoy en día las mujeres no necesitan tanto la protección masculina ya que pueden valerse por ellas mismas incluso para roles propuestos solo para los hombres, por eso no les gusta que estén constantemente pendiente de ellas, aunque Booth parezca no entenderlo.

Aquello último se quedó repitiendose en la cabeza de Alex "_aunque Booth parezca no entenderlo_", sabía que Booth era asi y mas si era Brennan, lo sabía bien porque había estado cerca de Booth y lo sabía de primera mano y aunque Booth lo hacía pensó que ella tampoco se quejaba mucho de la sobreprotección de él, tal vez porque ya se habría acostumbrado y tenía una gran confianza con él, sonrió por aquello pero intentó que su respuesta correspondiera a esa sonrisa.

- Booth es un caso aparte, por mucho que se le diga no dejará de proteger a los que le importa, sean quienes sean, y muchas veces tiende a...exagerar.

- Alex – atajó ella – solo le digo como consejo que no la agobie, sino la perderá – finalizó la antropóloga con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Lo tendré en cuenta Doctora – dijo Alex respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

Una vez terminaron su café, Alex pagó y salieron de la cafetería de vuelta al Jeffersonian, durante el trayecto de vuelta en el coche hablaron un poco mas y Alex volvió a ver que Brennan le seguía hablando de usted, pensó en no presionarla si esa era su manera de dar confianza a los demás le daría el tiempo que necesitara.

* * *

><p>Me gustaria volver a repetir que los que ya conociais el fic podriais recomendarlo y tambien si hay algun lector nuevo y os ha gustado el fic podriais recomendarlo.<p>

Como sabeis espero vuestros comentarios con ganas porque me hace mucha ilusion y me ayudan para continuar con mas fuerza y saber que la historia gusta, y espero tambien que este fic llegue a mas fans de la serie para asi ser una gran familia.

Muchas gracias por leerme y gracias por tener paciencia.


End file.
